


The Million And One Ways Arya Could (Should) Have Been Mentioned

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark mention, Episode s07e07 The Dragon and the Wolf, Episode: s07e05 Eastwatch, Episode: s07e06 Beyond the Wall, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 82
Words: 34,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: A collection of short drabbles of how Arya could have been mentioned.





	1. You Look Like A Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any ASOIAF/GoT fic before, but the show not mentioning Arya when so many people who know her are together is so annoying that I had to write something. I'm just doing short drabbles just now that aren't from anyone's POV, cuz that seems easiest. I'd maybe like to try an actual fic, maybe turning one of them into a longer fic at some point.

“You look like a Stark.” Gendry told Jon, looking him up and down.

“Like my father, you mean.” Jon replied. 

“And your sister.” Gendry added, making Jon’s polite indifference drop.

“Gendry, Lady Stark has red hair. And she’s…well, you might say, taller, in stature than His Grace is.” Ser Davos intercepted, neither man looking at the smuggler.

“He’s talking about Arya.” Jon said bluntly. There was no one else it could be.

“I am, Your Grace.” Gendry confirmed.

“How do you know what Arya looks like?” Jon questioned the bastard smith.

“We were…friends. I knew her.” Gendry explained sadly, his eyes falling away from the King in front of him for the first time. “Though I’m not sure the way I knew her is how most would know M’lady.”

“What are you implying, Gendry?” Jon asked, his face sober, his tone restrained.

“Nothing, Your Grace! Just, tangled hair, boys clothing, a sword on her hip.” Gendry explained.

“Actually, that is how most know Arya.” Jon smiled at the image of his little sister.


	2. He Doesn't Know?

“You can’t trust them. The last time I saw them they sold me to a red witch to be murdered.” Gendry said angrily.

“Last time I saw you you were with the wolf-bitch. Now you’re with the wolf-bastard?” The Hound replied with a dry, cut laugh.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jon asked, causing The Hound to laugh deeper, Thoros giving a chuckle of his own as he huddled at the wall.

“Oh he doesn’t know you were running around with his sister? This should be interesting to watch.” The Hound said as he looked at Jon who quickly turned to face Gendry.


	3. Where Is She

“You can’t trust them. The last time I saw them they sold me to a red witch to be murdered.” Gendry accused the men.

“Gendry.” Beric greeted.

“Where is she?” Gendry demanded, pushing against the bars.

“We don’t know where Meli -” Beric started to say.

“Not her.” Gendry interrupted angrily, staring at the men inside the cell.

“Talking about the little wolf, boy? She left me alone to die, you know. Wouldn’t even do it herself. That fucking list of hers.” The Hound said as he sat up.

"Where is she?" Gendry repeated now looking at Sandor.

"Fuck knows. Probably roaming the wild killing Lannisters with that skinny sword of hers." The Hound answered.

"Who are you talking about? What list?" Jon questioned, looking back and forth between them.

"Your sister, you idiot." The Hound answered bluntly.


	4. She Added Who

“Joffrey, Cersei” Gendry started reciting, remembering every name.

“Ilyn Payne, The Mountain, The Red Woman –“ The Hound continued.

“She added The Red Woman?” Gendry asked.

“And these two twats." The Hound said, tilting his head towards Beric and Thoros. "I suppose that was on behalf of you.”


	5. Your Sister And I

“Jon Snow? But he’s…he’s at The Wall!” Gendry said in surprise.

“How do you know that?” Ser Davos asked him.

“…I pay attention to talk.” He said turning away.

“He’s King in The North now.” The smuggler told Gendry.

“Like his brother was.” Gendry commented.

“You must really pay attention.” Davos said looking him over.

“I was in the Riverlands, Ser Davos. I was there when Robb Stark was King in The North. I paid attention to the war.” Gendry defended.

“Right. Well I can’t speak for Robb Stark but Jon Snow is a good man. I know it might not be what you had in mind but - ” Davos started to try to convince Gendry to leave with him.

“I’m coming with you.” Gendry said, gathering his things.

“That was easier than I thought.” Davos replied dryly.

 

“You’re just a smith who’s come to pay his respects before he heads off to Winterfell forges.” Davos lectured him, preparing his story to meet Jon Snow, King in the North.

“Don’t worry, I know what to say.” Gendry assured him, keeping up with him as they went into the cave.

 

“My name’s Gendry, Your Grace. I’m Robert Baratheon’s son. Bastard son.” Gendry said, dismissing Davos’ orders to keep his identity quiet.

“He was meant to keep that to himself.” Ser Davos said with a sigh.

“Your sister and I trusted each other. Why shouldn’t we?” Gendry said to Jon.


	6. Your Sister And I - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter, as people seemed to like that one. And it's such an obvious line, right?

_“Your sister and I trusted each other. Why shouldn’t we?” Gendry said to Jon_

“My sister?” Jon questioned, shock on his face.

“Yes, Your Grace. Arya. I mean, M’Lady. I mean, Arya.” Gendry rambled, caught on how to best to say her name to her King brother.

“How do you know Arya?” Jon asked the smith.

“We travelled together, some years ago. We were friends. She talked about you.” Gendry explained. Jon looked at Davos.

“First I’ve heard about it, Your Grace.” Ser Davos told the King in the North with a dip of his head.

“I told you. We trusted each other, protected each other; I never told anybody about her, even Ser Davos. I never would have, except you’re her brother.” Gendry interrupted the men’s communication, stubbornly declaring his commitment.

Jon looked over Gendry, finally nodding acceptance. “We leave soon.” He stated.

“Yes, Your Grace.” Gendry replied, happily all too familiar with being ordered about by a Stark.


	7. Heard Of A Grey Wolf

“Direwolf.” Gendry stated, staring at the animal emblazoned on Jon’s armour.

“You know the Stark sigil?” Jon asked, briefly looking down at his leather too and the House identity he wore proudly.

“You have one, right? I mean, all Stark siblings do. Or did.” Gendry said.

“Gendry lad, how do you know that?” Ser Davos questioned, putting himself into the conversation.

“I was told stories about one. Grey, and lost.” Gendry answered.

“You’re talking about Robb Stark’s direwolf.” The Smuggler assumed as Jon stayed silent, looking Gendry over.

“No. Female.” Gendry replied looking at Jon. Jon’s eyes widened, only taking a shallow breath before pinning Gendry to the cave wall with his hands fisted around the smith’s leather at his shoulders. Gendry didn’t fight the assault by the King in the North. Ser Davos took a step forward towards them as the younger men stared at each other, Jon’s eyes angry to Gendry’s still stubborn ones.

“Nymeria.” Gendry panted out, defiantly. Jon let go of him, pulling his hands away as if the word burned him.

“How do you know that name?” the King in the North demanded, his voice low.

“I told you; I was told stories, by another grey wolf.” Gendry said to silence. “She missed you.” He added. Jon’s face crumpled as he stumbled a step backwards.


	8. Stop Whinging

“Still mad at us, boy?” Thoros asked Gendry as they trudged through the snowy terrain.

“You sold me - to a witch!” Gendry replied, indignant in his anger.

“A priestess.” Thoros corrected. “I’ll admit it is a subtle distinction.”

“We’re fighting a great war; wars cost money.” Beric added, justifying the action.

“I wanted to be one of you. I wanted to be part of the Brotherhood. Arya knew not to trust you.” Gendry said. “And the witch.” He added with a look at Thoros, ignoring his ‘priestess’ correction.

“Yes well, the little Stark was a smart one.” Beric conceded.

“What did you do to her? Did you sell her off too like you planned?” Gendry asked, wondering at the betrayal of her too.

“Didn’t get a chance. She ran off.” Beric answered.

“Little lady wasn’t too happy with us giving you up.” Added casually, making Gendry slow his strides.

“So where is she?” he asked the men either side of him.

“Best ask him.” Thoros said with a tilt of his head back towards The Hound at their backs.

“Him?! He could have killed her!” Gendry shouted in outrage as he too looked back at The Hound.

“What the fuck’s your problem?” The Hound questioned, looking down at the smith.

“You know where Arya is?!” The youngest one questioned Sandor, curious about his friend’s fate.

“Not anymore.” The Hound answered.

“Well what happened? Why were you with her? What did you do with her? Where did she go?” Gendry asked one after the after.

“God, stop all your whinging.” The Hound told him as he looked at him in disdain.

“I’m not whinging!” Gendry denied, fully stopping to glare at the others.

“Your lips are moving and you’re complaining about something. That’s whinging.” The Hound summed up, also stopping with Gendry.

“What happened to her?” Gendry asked as the cold seeped in at the loss of his body moving.

“She’s the one that left me to die, not the other way around, but you don’t hear me complaining about it. So shut up.” The Hound answered, shouldering his way past Gendry as the others moved ahead.

“What?” Gendry, stunned further, stared as they continued on in front of him.


	9. Does He Know?

“Does he know you kidnapped his sister for ransom?” Gendry smugly asked the Brotherhood at his sides, nodding towards Jon ahead of them.

“Does he know you spent months sleeping next to his princess of the North little sister?” Thoros hit back. Despite the freezing temperatures, somehow Gendry’s face paled further.

“We won’t tell if you don’t.” Beric said, clapping Gendry on the shoulder.


	10. You Favour Your Sister

“You don’t look much like him.” Beric told the King in the North as they journeyed on.

“Who’s that?” Jon questioned.

“Your father.” Replied Beric.

“You knew my father?” Jon asked curiously.

“Of course. I last saw him when he was the hand. You do favour your sister in looks though.” The older man said with a quick look at Jon’s appearance as though comparing the two with only the presence of one.

“Arya? You met her with my father?” Jon continued questioning, knowing so little of what had happened to Arya since she left Winterfell with their father.

“No, she travelled with the Brotherhood for a time some years ago.” Beric explained, making Jon slow his footing.

“Arya did? How?” Jon asked as he looked at the man next to him.

“Thoros and some other of our men found them in the Riverlands after they had escaped from Harrenhal.”

“My sister was in Harrenhal? That place is supposed to be death! It was held by the Lannisters – the Boltons!” Jon raged, worried at the experiences that had befallen his little sister.

“Yes, it was. And it was death for many. I’m unsure how they were able to escape – they never did disclose how.” Beric told Jon.

“Who are ‘they’?” the ex Commander of the Night’s Watch queried for more.

“The smith, Gendry.” Beric replied with a turn to gesture towards Gendry. “And another lad. Just children, but resourceful. And brave.” He added, remembered the tenacity of the younger Stark.

“Gendry knows my sister?” Jon asked as he grabbed Beric’s arm, making them both stop.

“You didn’t know?” Beric frowned with confusion. “I gather they were together for a quite some time.” He added.

“Did he know who she was?” Jon sought to understand.

“Of course.” The Knight confirmed with a nod.

“He hasn’t said a word of it to me. Why would he not tell me?” Jon said, almost to himself as the men stood together in the cold.

“I can’t say. I assumed he had.” Beric replied, watching as Jon looked back at the group Gendry was in as they were quickly catching up to the pair. “Go easy on the lad. They were quite close when we knew them.” He continued quietly upon seeing the stern scowl marking Jon’s face.


	11. I Heard She Beat You In Combat - Your Sister Was The Reason For That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading! I'm super happy people are enjoying these.

“You’re talking about Brienne of Tarth?” Jon asked The Hound and Tormund, catching some of their conversation as he joined them.

“Aye, what a beauty she is.” Tormund responded reverently, looking off into the distance.

“I heard she beat you in combat.” Jon spoke to The Hound.

“I was having a shit day.” The Hound defended his defeat to the Lady Knight.

“I also heard you were with my sister when it happened.” Jon added, prodding at what the story was.

“Like I said,” The Hound said gruffly, “I was having a shit day – your sister was half of the bloody reason for that.”

“What happened to her?” Jon asked, ignoring the attitude of The Hound.

“Before or after she made my days miserable?” Sandor continued.

“I’ll ask again. What happened to her?” The King in The North repeated calmly, staring at the other man. The Hound sighed dramatically, his whole body seeming put upon with the hassle.

“I tried to take her to family. For the money,” he quickly added, justifying himself. “But there was no family left to take her to. By the time we go to The Twins…” The Hound trailed off with a shake of his head as he looked out at the white planes of the North.

“Arya was at the Red Wedding?” Jon breathed the realisation. “No.” he shook his head in denial as he continued staring at the other man. Tormund frowned next to him, quiet.

“Stupid girl tried to take on the Freys.” The Hound added.

“Tell me she didn’t see anything.” Jon demanded of The Hound. “Tell me she didn’t witness her family slaughtered!” he strode the extra step towards The Hound who towered over him. Jon stared up at him.

“They were parading Robb Stark’s corpse, his wolf’s head stuck on a stick through him; she saw.” The Hound told the Stark King bluntly, not moved by the anger in front of him.

“No. She’s just a child!” Jon yelled, ruined at what his little sister had endured.

“Tell that to the Frey bannermen she killed on the road afterwards. Stole my dagger to do it.” The Hound replied, still looking down at Jon whose breathing was heavy in loss and concern, through injustice and love. “I don’t know where she is.” The Hound continued with a quiet, more apologetic tone.

“She’s in Winterfell.” Jon said steadily. “She’s home.” He added with a deep breath, closing his eyes and reminding himself that Arya was home. When he opened his eyes again, The Hound was looking at him with something that looked like acceptance, nodding once at him.


	12. Perhaps This Is Something I Can Do For Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure there's only so many ways to do the initial response of them first finding out about Arya (and I'm not done with those possibilities, don't worry), but much more potential mentions. So this is the first one I'm doing where Jon knows Gendry knew Arya. How he knows is up to you, but it's happened before this moment.

“This one’s maybe not so smart.” Tormund whispered as Gendry dropped away from him and Jon after teasing him.

“He travelled with my sister.” Jon said just as quietly, waiting for more space between them and the smith.

“Sansa? And you trust her judgement.” The Wildling stated.

“Not Sansa. My sister Arya. And I don’t know her judgement on him. But it seems they travelled together for quite a while. I doubt she would have allowed that if she didn’t want to.” Jon told his friend as they walked away from the rest of the group.

“You don’t talk of her much.” Tormund replied.

“I can’t.” Jon said quickly, his face pulled down in a frown. “Couldn’t.” he clarified slowly. “Growing up in Winterfell, Arya was the best thing in my life. She never treated me any differently. Would get herself in trouble trying to defend me.” He said with a soft smile “And the only one who could make me smile.” He finished, acknowledging the change of mood his sister could bring.

“Oh that look? Yes, I haven’t seen that one much.” Tormund replied as he looked at him with some amusement.

“When we were in Dragonstone I got a raven from home.” Jon told him, ignoring Tormund’s look. “Arya is there. She just turned up at the gates, after all this time of no one knowing where she was, what had happened to her and she just turns up.” The bastard Stark said with a shake of his head.

“Yet you’re back to that sad face.” Tormund said now pointing at Jon’s frown.

“Also when we were in Dragonstone, Ser Davos brings me Gendry, as a smith he knows from Kings Landing.” Jon said, telling his friend the other half of events. “The one person I’ve found who knows something of what happened to Arya turns up at the same time she makes it home?” he finished with his frown still in place, wondering at the timing.

“You want to take him back for her.” Turmond summed up.

“I haven’t been able to do anything for her, through all of this damn war. Perhaps this is something I can do for her.” Jon said.

“He’ll have to survive this trip for a Winterfell one.” The redhead commented bluntly.

“He will.” Jon replied determinedly, keeping his steady pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of explanation for why Jon chooses Gendry to run back. Or at least, something I wanted to use to create a possible explanation.


	13. Do You Know Why Your Father Started The War

“A Baratheon, eh? And in the North. Your choice of companion seems very fitting now.” Thoros commented to Gendry as they walked through the snow.

“Both of them.” Beric on the smith’s other side added, making Thoros nod as Gendry frowned at the men.

“The Harrenhal adventure is especially enlightening.” The priest said.

“That wasn’t an adventure! We nearly died in that place!” Gendry scowled at them.

“Ah, but you didn’t.” Thoros said happily, raising his booze skin. “Instead you and the little lady Stark made it out, together. You also survived the Red Priestess who told you of your lineage. Very curious.” Thoros said tilting his head as he rose his drink even higher in the air in salute before taking a swig.

“What are you going on about?” Gendry asked with a huff, sick of their confusing commentary on him.

“Gendry, do you know why your father’s war started?” Beric asked him.

“He wanted to be on the throne.” The smith replied.

“But why?” Beric pushed for more.

“To be King?” Gendry assumed, making Thoros scoff beside him.

“Robert Baratheon never cared about being King. No, it was much more one-minded than that.” Beric told the younger man, making Gendry frown and look to him for further.

“He loved a lady. A Northern wild one with dark hair, grey eyes; talented rider, heart of a fierce wolf. Sound familiar?” Thoros told him as though telling an epic tale, shocking Gendry and making him slow his movement to stare at both of them.

“Lyanna Stark. Ned Stark’s sister. Robert – your father – loved her. And she was stolen from him by Rhaegar Targaryen. That’s why Robert went to war. For her. His Rebellion at the loss of her. And it all started at The Tourney at Harrenhal. That Baratheon and Stark did not make it out of Harrenhal as bound together as before.” Beric explained.

“Robert Baratheon loved three things in that lifetime. A Lady Stark with the blood of a wolf, her brother and his friend, an honourable leader of the North.” Beric continued as he turned and gestured towards the King in The North leading ahead of them, the other two men looking too. “And his warhammer.” Beric finished staring pointedly at Gendry’s warhammer. “He was a better man then, before he lost them all.”

“The Lord of Light works in mysterious ways, boy.” Thoros said with a grin as he and Beric started to walk again, leaving a stunned Gendry behind them.


	14. You All Know Her?

“You alright?” Jon asked their youngest member as he seemed to struggle in the cold. Gendry nodded back.

“Ever been North before?” Tormund asked Gendry.

“I’ve never seen snow before. Heard a lot about it but seeing it, feeling it…” Gendry shook his head, against the shivers of his body.

“Beautiful, eh? I can breathe again.” Tormund said as he took a breath. “Down south the air smells like pig shit.” He added.

“You’ve never been down south.” Jon said.

“I’ve been to Winterfell.” The Wildling defended.

“That’s the North.” Jon corrected. Tormund scoffed.

“Are you going back after this? To Winterfell?” Gendry asked them.

“I want to. My sister arrived back home when we were in Dragonstone.” Jon replied.

“Your sister.” The smith stated slowly.

“Arya. My brother too. I want to see them; I need to see them.” Jon explained.

“Arya’s in Winterfell? Is she okay?” Gendry asked impatiently, coming to standstill, the others following suit. Jon stared at Gendry wordlessly in shock at Gendry's interest in Arya, Tormund in turn was looking at Jon for reaction. Not getting a response from the King in the North, Gendry stormed at Beric and Thoros who’d caught up to them.

“Did you know? Did you get her there?” Gendry asked of the Brotherhood men, acknowledging the timing of them also being in the North.

“What are you yelling about boy?” Thoros asked.

“Arya!” Gendry replied as if her name alone was the sole answer.

“What of her? We haven’t seen the girl since the day you left.” Beric told him.

“I didn’t ‘leave’; I was taken! Sold!” Gendry yelled back at them. “And what do you mean you haven’t –“

“Everyone stop, now.” Jon cut him off, his voice stern. Everybody turned to look at the King of the North silently. “You three know my sister? All of you? And none of you thought to tell me this?”

“For fuck sake, of course we do. Don’t you know anything?” The Hound said as he rolled his eyes. Jon’s face dropped again.

“You too?! How?” Jon demanded as he looked at them all.

“I don’t know her.” Jorah commented, making everybody look at him. “That I know of.” He added somewhat sheepishly.

“These two decided to try to take her as some kind a ward. Shit job they did of it; she’d fucked off by herself when I found her.” The Hound told Jon as he gestured to Beric and Thoros. “Him – I don’t know.” He said as he pointed at Gendry. “The last time I saw him he was holding her back as she tried to kill me.” He explained. Jon stared at them stunned.

“I like the sound of this girl.” Tormund said cheerfully.


	15. He's Not The Only Stark I've Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest one yet and I'm not really that happy about that because I never planned on having anything at 1000 words, but I didn't really know where to cut it down.

“Davos? Why’d you come get me? I mean, why did you want to take me to Winterfell?” Gendry asked Ser Davos when they got a moment alone. Jon was getting the last of the dragonglass with the others so they could leave for Eastwatch.

“Supposed you wouldn’t want to be stuck in Kings Landing forever. Winterfell is as safe from the Lannisters as one can get these days. It’s where I’m going to be, as long as Jon Snow allows. And Winterfell – it’s freezing, but there’s something quite pleasant about the North. I thought you might like it too.” The smuggler replied.

“And Baratheons and Starks, they’re often allies?” Gendry asked.

“Well, you obviously know how it was between Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark.” Davos said with a nod towards the cave, referring to Gendry and Jon’s meeting. “They were brothers in a way Robert never was to his real kin. Stannis held a somewhat shaky alliance with Jon when he was Commander of the Night’s Watch, but it was something. I heard Catelyn Stark was accused of Renly's murder, but of course, we know that was the Red Woman and Stannis.” He continued.

“Stannis killed his own brother?” Gendry asked with a frown.

“He did worse than that.” Davos replied quieter, looking down with his own frown. Gendry watched his obvious discomfort but didn’t say anything, unsure what it was about. The Knight cleared his throat and looked back at Gendry. “But regarding your father, if you want to call him that – he loved Lyanna Stark too.”

“Who’s that?” Gendry questioned.

“Was. Ned Stark’s sister. She died a long time ago now. Different time, different war.” Ser Davos told him, looking out to the sea.

“I’m not sure His Grace will want me in Winterfell.” Gendry said.

“What’d you say that?” The smuggler asked, looking back at Gendry. Gendry didn’t say anything, avoiding Davos’ eyes. “Gendry?” Ser Davos prompted.

“Ned Stark isn’t the only Stark I’ve met.” Gendry admitted.

“I don’t follow.” Ser Davos replied with a shake of his head.

“Jon’s sister.” Gendry added.

“Lady Sansa? You met her before, in Kings Landing?” Davos asked the younger man.

“No. I don’t know Lady Sansa – Arya; I know Arya.” Gendry clarified.

“How’d that come about?” Davos asked curiously.

“We travelled together. From Kings Landing, after her father was executed. First with others, then by ourselves. Nobody knew who she was except me. I knew she was a girl – she’d been passing for a boy like the rest of us. She told me who she was.” The smith revealed.

“I thought you didn’t like highborns.” Davos commented, referencing Gendry’s previous anger at high borns when they’d last been at Dragonstone.

“Arya’s different.” Gendry said simply, making Davos look at him oddly.

“Gendry, forgive me for asking, but exactly what was the relationship between you and Lady Arya?” Davos asked awkwardly, as though worried to hear the truth of it.

“’Lady Arya’.” Gendry repeated with a quiet chuckle. “She’d probably stab you if she heard you call her that. Or shove you over.” He said with a smile.

“Don’t think I’m not noticing you avoiding answering the question.” Ser Davos said bluntly, wiping the smile off Gendry’s face.

“We were – I think we might have been family.” Gendry replied quietly. “I’ve never had it before, but she seemed to think that’s what we could be. And I think…yeah, I think we might have been family.” He concluded thoughtfully. “She wanted me to make swords for her brother, the King in the North. Funny how things turn out.” He chuckled ironically.

“Gendry, lad –“ Davos tried again.

“We were just children, Davos. It wasn’t like that.” Gendry finally answered, cutting off Ser Davos.

“But you’re not children now. You're a Baratheon bastard now too. Possibly the last Baratheon there is.” The older man said. Gendry swallowed.

“I’m not sure she’d even want to see me again. She probably hates me.” Gendry replied with a sigh.

“Why would she hate yeh?” Davos wondered.

“I was going to stay with the Brotherhood. I was going to…leave her.” Gendry told Davos as he looked down with guilt and regret.

“Why would you do that?” Davos asked.

“Like you said, ‘Lady Arya Stark’. Princess of the North. I was a bastard smith with nothing. I didn’t think her highborn mother and brother would let me be friends with her. Staying with the Brotherhood…I thought maybe I could still find something, still be something.” Gendry told him.

“I never met Lady Catelyn or previous King in the North, Robb Stark, but in my experience, the Starks are a surprising noble House. They don’t judge that way. They might just have let you remain something with her.” Ser Davos concluded. Gendry looked away again.

“Too late now.” The smith said quietly. “I have no idea what happened to her after the Red Woman took me away.” He added. The men stood in silence for a minute, Ser Davos looking Gendry over.

“Jon received a raven from Winterfell just a day past. Arya Stark? She’s in Winterfell.” Ser Davos informed Gendry. Gendry turned to fully face him.

“She’s alive? She's home?” He asked hopefully.

“It seems that way.” Davos replied.

“She always wanted to make it home.” Gendry said with a thoughtful smile.

“She’s why you trusted Jon so easily; told him who you were so quickly.” Davos realised.

“He’s Arya’s brother; her favourite brother. She talked about him; she missed him.” Gendry told Davos, confirming Davos’ assumption.

“I thought it best not to tell Jon you were Robert Baratheon’s bastard. I was wrong about that. Why haven’t you told him this too?” Davos asked Gendry.

“Just because we were children doesn’t mean it was proper, Ser Davos. We shared bedrolls, when we had them. Slept together on the ground, huddled to each other for warmth, shared food and was on the lookout when the other need a piss. No featherbed for me or Arya. I thought it best to prove something of myself first before sharing that with her brother.” Gendry explained.

“Like you thought you should prove yourself with the Brotherhood first.” Ser Davos stated. “Gendry lad, Stannis held you prisoner because he wanted to kill all other seekers to the throne, including Robb Stark. You know that. He and his Red Woman were going to kill you, and yet you never tried to use the fact that you knew something every enemy House was trying to find out: where was Arya Stark.” Davos said.

“Of course I didn’t. It’s Arya.” Gendry told him, looking at the cave as Jon came back onto the beach towards them.

“That’s just my point. I think you’ve proven your worth on this – and your loyalty.” Ser Davos replied, finishing the conversation as the King in the North approached them.


	16. A Murder List?

“You’re telling me my sister, my little sister, has a murder list?” Jon asked the men in front of him, still in shock at the reveal.

“It’s quite extensive.” Beric said like he was impressed.

“Three of us are on it.” Thoros added as he eyed his wine.

“Actually, I’m not on it anymore, so fuck the lot of you.” The Hound said his piece.

Jon closed his eyes, trying to remain calm.


	17. Let Me Do Both

“Ser Davos told me where you’re going, Your Grace, and why. Let me come with you.” Gendry requested of the King in the North as they stood in the mine of dragonglass.

“Don’t be a fool.” Davos interrupted. “You’re not a solider.” He told him. Gendry didn’t look at the older man, instead steadily looking at Jon, trying to plead his case.

“Your father told my master that if ever I wanted to fight, to be sent to him, to fight for a Stark.” Gendry told Jon, taking a breath. “Your sister wanted me to make swords for her brother. Please, let me do both.” He added. Jon’s face stilled as it had when Gendry had told him who he was, looking back and forth between Gendry and Davos for explanation.

“My sister?” Jon asked Gendry when neither said anything more.

“I was…friends, with Arya.” Gendry told him. “I think she’d approve of me fighting by your side, in the North. She’d probably demand it, actually.” He said with a smiling, causing a chuckle from both of them.


	18. Only Those Who Matter To A Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most AU one I've done, and will do. These drabbles are only what could have been possible within what the show has done and this one does introduce another characters, kinda. But I really like this one so please let me get away with it!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and commenting! Everyone has been so nice and I'm really grateful.

“Your Grace.” Ser Davos said as he nodded towards the white movement coming towards them.

“Ghost.” Jon murmured, bending down to greet his direwolf, stroking his companion’s head. “You shouldn’t be here.” He quietly told the direwolf.

“Lord of Light.” Thoros breathed.

“So that’s what it looks like fully grown.” The Hound commented, making Jon turn around as he stayed crouched on his knees with Ghost.

“You know what a direwolf looks like.” Jon stated, seeking more.

“I was Joffrey’s shield. Your sister’s attacked him. Little cunt put a sword to her though. Not that surprising her pet bit the fucker.” The Hound gruffly replied.

“They’re not pets.” Jon said sternly, frowning at the mention of the incident.

“Whatever it is, are we going or not?” Sandor said as he turned away from everyone else.

Jon stood back up. “You need to stay here. It’s not safe.” He said to Ghost, but the direwolf tilted its head and started moving past Jon towards the others. Jon turned as well, watching as Ghost slowly padded across the snow up to the rest of the group, seemingly aiming for Gendry. Gendry realised the direwolf was silently approaching him and looked at the others, catching Jon’s eyes for direction.

Nobody said a word, instead watching as Ghost stopped right in front of the smith who took a step back, only for the direwolf to follow with one of its own, closing any distance Gendry tried to create. The white direwolf sat in its hindlegs and stared at Gendry, again tilting its head as if assessing him. Gendry swallowed nervously, waiting for someone to do something. Jon was standing watching the scene with a frown as the others looked back and forth between both men, wondering what was going on, but they all stayed remained silent, their body’s still.

Ghost got back up to four legs and stepped the final steps to Gendry until the direwolf was by the smith’s side, seeming to sniff at Gendry’s hand. Gendry flicked his eyes to everyone else in the group, looking for help. Ghost took his attention again when the direwolf butted at his fur covered arm and hand, causing Gendry to step back again, but the direwolf easily went with him, not breaking the contact between direwolf and man.

“What the fuck's it doing?” The Hound broke the silence.

The other men worriedly held their breath in case his comment caused the direwolf to act out, but Ghost didn’t seem to care about The man-Hound in its presence, fully focused on Gendry who let out a frightened breath now that others were making sound again. Ghost nudged Gendry again. Gendry looked down at the direwolf, making contact with the white beast. With a shaky hand, he attempted to pat Ghost, assuming that’s what the direwolf wanted for some reason.

Ghost turned around to face the others now and resettled next to Gendry. The direwolf stared at Jon from its new position, as Gendry kept patting the beast, obeying what it wanted. Jon looked from his direwolf to Gendry with a deep frown on his face.

“Who are you?” he asked Gendry across the space.

“What?” Gendry replied, confused.

“Who are you?” The King in the North repeated slower.

“I told you who I am. Gendry, Robert Baratheon’s –“ Gendry started to say with a huff.

“No. You’re something else. Do you know what he is?” Jon asked as he cut the other man off, referring to Ghost.

“A direwolf.” Gendry replied looking down at the animal at his side.

“They – his litter especially – have bonds with Starks. Only Starks and those that mean something to Starks. So I’ll ask again. Who are you?” Jon asked staring at Gendry.


	19. Only Those Who Matter To A Stark - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing another part to this because I thought with so many characters present there was so many ways it could go, but I got a lot of requests to continue it. So this is one option, but I'd like to keep both separate - this is one scenario, but the first part of this still stands alone with the suggestion of other possibilities.

“Your Grace,” Ser Davos said gently, trying to mediate.

“Don’t, Ser Davos.” Jon dismissed the smuggler without looking at him. “He’s something to one of my siblings.” He finished as he stared at Gendry.

“They knew the same Stark!” Gendry defended himself, gesturing towards Thoros and Beric who avoided looking at Jon, turning into each other instead. Jon’s eyes flickered over them as his jaw tensed, before he turned back to the smith his direwolf was still sitting by.

“Ghost isn’t by their sides, so you’re different.” Jon told Gendry. Jon looked back towards the other men, assessing them all. “You were in the Riverlands with the Brotherhood.” He said looking back at Gendry. “Is it Robb? Did you know Robb?” he asked.

“No, Your Grace. I didn’t know Robb Stark, King in the North.” Gendry said apologetically.

“Then who?” Jon pushed.

“I’m sorry. I thought…I thought I could make it up to her.” Gendry told Jon, his head bowed.

“Her?” The King in the North repeated the pronoun. He looked at Ghost. His direwolf looked back at him, tilting its head again, signalling something Jon picked up on. “Arya? Are you…you’re talking about Arya.” He stated almost desperately.

“Yes, Your Grace.” Gendry conceded.

Everyone was silent. Jon was looking at Ghost by Gendry’s side, a thoughtful look on his face. Gendry had his head lowered.

“Do you know where she is?” Jon asked the smith almost indifferently.

“No, I swear it. The Red Woman took me. Arya tried to stop her. I haven’t seen her since.” Gendry vowed with sadness, looking back at Jon.

“Arya met Melisandre” Jon questioned worriedly, looking from Gendry to Ser Davos.

“I had no idea, Your Grace.” Davos told his leader.

“Did she know who Arya was?” Jon asked.

“No.” Gendry replied, before focusing on the white direwolf still beside him. “What does this mean?” He asked, referring to Ghost’s attention of him. “That she still trusts me?” he asked cautiously.

“Worried your little wolf friend was pissed off at you?” The Hound said mockingly, inviting himself into the conversation. Gendry looked at Sandor with wide eyes, making Sandor roll his eyes. “You never made her bloody list if that stops you looking so bloody pathetic.”

“Arya is in Winterfell. She arrived while I’ve been gone.” Jon told Gendry, but the three other men reacted as well. "Whatever it is you think you need to atone for, you can do it in Winterfell after we’re done here.” He added, watching as Gendry nodded. “And you and I will continue this discussion then as well.” He said sternly, making Gendry lower his head again. The smith patted the direwolf standing vigil next to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support for these drabbles!


	20. I Need To Know How She Feels About Him

“You really didn’t know he knew my sister?” Jon asked Ser Davos as they got a moment without the others.

“No, Your Grace. He never said a word about it.” Davos replied of the smith he had first met years back.

“And he didn’t know who he was before Melisandre took him?” Jon continued questioning.

“No. Stannis and The Red Woman were the ones to tell him he was Robert Baratheon’s bastard.” Ser Davos explained.

“So Arya doesn’t know.” Jon stated.

“Troubled, Your Grace? He’s a good lad –“ Davos tried to defend the young man he’d come to care for.

“It’s not that.” Jon cut him off. “What are the chances Davos? That he and Arya even met in the first place? That you didn’t even know they did but still brought him to me?” The King in the North asked looking at Davos.

“I can’t say. Stannis and The Red Woman didn’t believe much in chances.” Davos replied darkly.

“What? You think Gendry is some kind of bad omen?” Jon questioned with a quiet scoff.

“No! No. I...I’m at a loss, I’m afraid, Your Grace.” Ser Davos told him with a helpless shrug.

“My father used to say that Arya reminded him of Lyanna.” Jon told Davos as he frowned. “I’ve been saying that none of us are our fathers, whether good or bad. I’ve been using that to justify us working with enemies. But what if that’s exactly what we are?” he finished, shaking his head.

“History repeats itself?” Ser Davos commented.

“I need to know how Arya feels about him.” Jon said.

“She would have just known him as a bastard boy.” Davos added.

“That’s what I’m afraid of. A King’s son? Arya would roll her eyes at him. But a bastard boy? One who can make swords for her, no less? She’s much more likely to favour him.” Jon said. “She used to tell me bastards were her favourite people.” He added with a small smile. Ser Davos frowned at him, confused at the image the King in the North was creating of his highborn sister.

“Arya’s different.” Jon explained. “She wanted to be a knight. She wanted to come with me to The Wall. When Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell, when everything started, all of the Winterfell household were lined up to greet the King and Queen, except Arya, who ran in last minute wearing a helmet that my father had to take off her.” He smiled, looking away at nothing in the distance as he thought of memories.

“I look forward to meeting this Lady Stark.” Ser Davos said, making Jon chuckle.

“Good luck calling her that without her yelling at you.” He told Davos, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would have been a nice parallel to Arya talking about Ned and wanting to be a knight when she grew up.


	21. Where He Belongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based around the 'family' commentary comments about Gendry, and it being something that will be explored, which I presume is doubtful.

“I remember you. You were with the Stark girl.” The Hound said to Gendry as they continued through the snow.

“Yeah well, I remember you as well. You killed Arya’s friend.” Gendry accused, not even looking at the man next to him.

“Seven Hells, that fucking butcher boy again.” The Hound replied with an irritated sigh.

“Yeah, ‘boy’! That you murdered!” Gendry yelled, swinging his hand out as he gestured at The Hound.

“You should blame your wolf-girl for that.” The Hound told him. Gendry scoffed at him. “Oh, don’t want to believe your precious friend could be responsible?” The Hound taunted Gendry.

“Arya is good, she fights injustice.” The smith defended his friend.

“That’s what it is, is it?” The Hound gave a snort. “Girl can’t control herself.” He said.

“She was young.” Gendry justified.

“No, she’s highborn. Like all of them, she thinks she can act how she wants and everyone else will fall in line.” The Hound argued as he pointed his arm towards the group ahead of them, the King in The North leading the way with everyone else following.

“Jon Snow’s different, like Arya – the Starks are different.” Gendry said stubbornly, in support of the siblings.

“That’s what’s you’re doing? Think you can find yourself happily ever after amongst the Starks? Bastard of an old, dead King or not, you’re still just an unwanted gutter rat from King’s Landing. You don’t belong with them.” The Hound told him. Gendry faltered in his steps. The Hound ignored him and carried on without him.

“It’s the only place I’ve ever belonged.” Gendry said to himself.


	22. She Is Quite Remarkable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the only mega obvious one from the finale that occurred to me.

“Your Grace.” Brienne greeted Jon with a dip of her head.

“Lady Brienne, it’s good to see you. How are things in Winterfell? The raven I received – Arya’s truly alive? And Bran?” Jon asked the lady knight.

“Yes, Your Grace. Both are well.” Brienne replied.

“Not that I’m not glad to have you on our side for this meeting but I’m surprised you’ve left Sansa without your guard.” Jon said, a question in his tone.

“She insisted I come in her stead.” Brienne informed him.

“So they are without loyal protection while you’re here.” Jon stated, making Brienne frown. “Forgive me, I mean no offence, My Lady, I just cannot help but be concerned for their safety.” Jon apologised. Brienne looked down, avoiding Jon’s eyes. “What?” he enquired.

“Lady Arya.” Brienne said cautiously, looking at Jon again.

“What about her?” Jon asked worriedly.

“She requested training, with myself.” Brienne said, making Jon’s frown disappear.

“Sounds like Arya. She always wanted to train with swords with us when we were children.” He told the woman of Tarth with a smile.

“She nearly beat me.” Brienne said bluntly.

“I’m sorry?” Jon asked.

“In a fight. It…it was a draw, Your Grace. She is immensely skilled. She wouldn’t say where she learned it; it's not a fighting style I’m familiar with.” Brienne told the King in The North.

“But she’s just a young girl.” Jon tried to argue.

“She seems to have become much more than that, Your Grace. When I first met her, with Sandor Clegane, she was training then too, practicing. She didn’t have the same kind of talent she has now, but interestingly, she did have the same sword.” Brienne replied.

“A sword?” Jon asked, his voice with some excitement.

“Yes, a small, thin one. I told her it was too small to fight with, but the way she used it – I was wrong.” Brienne said with a small smile.

“Needle.” Jon breathed, trying to confirm his thinking.

“Your Grace?” Brienne said, confused.

“I gave her that sword. I can’t believe she still has it.” Jon replied, dazed with thought of memories.

“I wanted you to be assured, while I am here away from them – any protecting I would do for them, Arya is capable of doing herself. She is quite remarkable.” Brienne told Jon, impressed with his little sister.

“Is she still a tiny, scrappy thing?” Jon asked, making Brienne chuckle.

“Yes, Your Grace, she is.” Brienne replied, with a smile.

“It shall be good to be home after all this.” Jon said, echoing Brienne with a smile of his own.


	23. Let Them Surprise You

“What?” Gendry tried to sit up when he woke, but couldn’t, his body weak and pulling him back down. He scrambled, fighting against the heavy feeling in panic, trying to get up.

“Hey, hey, calm down, lad.” Davos told him, coming over to sit by him, his hands gesturing for Gendry to lie back down.

“Ser Davos? Where am I? What happened?” Gendry asked him, blinking his eyes as he looked around the room and pushing against the blankets over him.

“You’re at Eastwatch. You ran back.” Davos told him calmly.

“The wights. A raven!” Gendry exclaimed, remembering what had happened. “Did you –“ he tried to ask.

“We did, Daenerys came with her dragons.” Ser Davos cut him off.

“Is everyone okay?” The smith asked, worried for the others.

“Jon’s not come back yet. Thoros also perished, to a bite.” Davos broke the news to him.

“Jon? He’s…” Gendry trailed off, a frown on his face at the implication of Jon still being out there.

“We’re still waiting. He’s come back from worse.” Davos tried to comfort both himself and Gendry.

“I failed. Again.” Gendry said as he let himself lie still against the propped pillows behind him.

“No, lad. You did good.” Davos told him, shaking his head at Gendry’s comment.

“I thought I could make it better this time. I thought I could make it right.” Gendry said as though Davos hadn’t said anything.

“Make what right? You don’t have anything to you need to make up for.” Ser Davos replied.

“I do. And when you came to me in King’s Landing, told me you were with Jon Snow of all people? It seemed like a second chance.” Gendry said.

“It still is, you don’t have to go back to King’s Landing.” Davos promised.

“No, Davos, you don’t understand.” Gendry replied.

“Then explain it to me.” The smuggler said.

“Arya. Arya Stark.” Gendry said simply after some silence.

“What about her?” Ser Davos asked with a confused frown.

“I knew her. She was…we were friends. And I let her down. I thought – her favourite brother? If I could prove myself, if I could help, like I should have then.” Gendry said, staring off ahead of him as if he was talking to himself.

“You know Arya Stark? Why did you never tell me this? Does Jon know?” Ser Davos asked.

“No, I couldn’t tell him. I couldn’t tell him his sister may be dead and I was going to leave her.” Gendry said regretfully as he turned his head against the pillow, shutting his eyes against what the truth he was saying.

“Gendry, Arya Stark is in Winterfell.” Davos told him.

“What?” Gendry asked, opening his eyes and staring at Davos.

“They sent Jon a raven when we were at Dragonstone. She’s there.” Davos explained.

“She’s alive?” Gendry asked quietly, his voice catching.

“By all accounts, yes, she is.” Davos said with a nod. Gendry let out a deep breath, closing his eyes again and bringing a hand up to wipe his face. Then he scoffed.

“So I have to tell her that her brother may be dead and I left him instead now?” He said sarcastically, pain and guilt in his voice.

“It’s not your fault. She's surprised you with surviving, surprised everyone. Maybe Jon will do the same. We just need to give him some time.” Davos said steadily, showing his belief and loyalty.


	24. I'm Intrigued To Know How She Did It

“You alright?” Jon asked Tyrion as he sat at a table in silence. They were sailing, not long left King’s Landing. Jon watched him put down his wineglass.

“Yes, thank you. Just thinking about my delightful sister.” Tyrion said in his sarcastically joyful manner. Jon didn’t say anything. Tyrion looked away from the King in the North, staring at the table. “She accused me of wanting to destroy the family. And she truly believes it.” He said. Jon took a step closer to him. Tyrion raised a second glass in offering, Jon shook his head.

“I’m not going to defend anything Cersei has done, but you were able to convince her to join this war. You, as her brother. There must still be something there.” Jon told him.

“Perhaps.” Tyrion said, before he sniffed and then turned to Jon. “What about your own sister? Arya. She’s alive, yes?” He asked.

“Yes.” Jon stated.

“You know,” Tyrion started as he poured himself another glass of wine. “To get into King’s Landing to talk to Jamie, I needed a professional smuggler, a boat, an inside man, in-depth knowledge of the Red Keep and King’s Landing grounds, and even still, we were caught and we had to kill to get away.” Tyrion said, looking at Jon for a reaction.

“And?” Was all Jon said as he frowned.

“Your sister was able to do it all by herself. And then presumably lived somewhere between King’s Landing and Winterfell, for years, undiscovered by the Lannister armies, and the Stark’s bannermen – the best armies Westeros had. No one ever saw her since your father was captured. Granted, I wasn’t there at the time, but I know my sister, my father, my brother – no one had any idea where she was. They all thought she was dead, and long dead. A highborn child surviving all of that?” Tyrion said, tilting his head at Jon.

“What’s your point, Tyrion?” Jon asked with some irritation.

“No point, not really. It’s just rather extraordinary. I’m tempted to ask Varys if he helped her, because I’m quite intrigued to know how she managed it.” Tyrion said as he stared at the table again, before looking back at Jon. “I imagine you are too.” He concluded with a thoughtful frown that matched Jon’s.


	25. Annoying Siblings

Jon grabbed the wineskin The Hound was chugging from, yanking it away from him.

“You’re even more annoying than that sister of yours.” The Hound said, glaring at Jon who promptly ignored him as he poured the alcohol over Thoros’ body.


	26. My Sister Needs Me

“Yara’s the only one who tried to save me. The only one. My sister needs me.” Theon told Jon as they stood in throne room of Dragonstone.

“Then you can do something I couldn’t.” Jon said. Theon frowned and shook his head, silently asking what Jon meant. “Arya’s in Winterfell. Bran too.” Jon told the man he’d grown up with.

“Arya’s alive? How?” Theon asked in shock.

“I don’t know. I haven’t been able to see her yet. But however she did it, she did it without me. I couldn’t save her. It’s just one of those regrets.” He said as he looked down briefly before looking at Theon again. “Save your sister, Theon. Help her like you helped Sansa. Prove you’re worth something again. Do something right.” Jon told him.

“About Bran…” Theon started carefully, guilt on his face.

“Not now. We’ll talk about it another time, Theon. And it isn’t me you need to apologise to.” Jon told him. Theon nodded at Jon before leaving the room.


	27. You Have Many Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I like writing Tyrion lol.

“You’re Tyrion Lannister.” Gendry said to the shorter man as he and Ser Davos rowed them away from King’s Landing.

“Yes, I am.” Tyrion replied with a sigh.

“I met your father once.” Gendry told him.

“How lucky for you.” The Lannister said dryly, looking out to the water.

“It was, actually. I was about to be tortured to death.” Gendry said. Davos looked at the two with interest, but kept rowing silently.

“My father saved you?” Tyrion asked skeptically.

“I was still a prisoner, just not a dead one. He put me to work instead.” Gendry explained.

“A prisoner? In King’s Landing?” Tyrion asked with a frown that said he didn’t think it made much sense.

“Harrenhal.” Gendry stated.

“Harrenhal! That hell!” Tyrion exclaimed in disgust. “No, thank you. How are you here?” He asked with a curious frown as he looked Gendry over.

“We escaped. A friend got us out, and a friend of a friend.” Gendry told the Lannister, focusing straight ahead and ignoring Davos who was looking more and more troubled by the revelations.

“You have many friends.” Tyrion commented with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Not really. Just that first one, really. She’s the one that got us out.” Gendry said with some sadness.

“’She’? Ah.” Tyrion replied, a smirk curling on his face. “Oh, don’t glare at me. You gave yourself away with that one.” He said as Gendry scowled at him. “So what did this she-friend of yours do? Use her womanly wiles to distract the guards? They’re never faithful, you know.” He said like it was sage advice.

“No, she had them killed.” Gendry replied plainly, almost with some pride in his voice.

“Oh! Well that’s almost as impressive.” Tyrion said with raised eyebrows. He frowned and turned back to stare at Gendry. “Hold on, Harrenhal? Dead guards, pinned to the walls at night? I heard about that. Where is this lady friend of yours?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her in a long time.” Gendry told him, his brow in a scowl and his jaw tensed, looking away from Tyrion as he rowed.

“Shame. I would have liked to have met her. She sounds like she could have been useful in this war.” Tyrion said with some wistfulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone reading and especially commenting. I'm so glad people are enjoying these.


	28. Stick 'Em With The Pointy End

“And he won’t be needing a smith with a sword like that.” Gendry said to Ser Davos with a glance at the sword on the hip of the King in the North. The three men stood in the quiet of the cave in Dragonstone.

“You know how to use one?” Jon asked Gendry.

Gendry shook his head and swallowed. “I never really got past the ‘stick ‘em with the pointy end’ lesson of swords. I prefer a hammer.” He told Jon, his breath coming out faster as he tried to hold himself with confidence. Jon stared at him, his eyes intense at the comment.

“Because our fathers were friends, is it?” Jon questioned steadily as he watched Gendry, a second unspoken question underlining what he’d vocally asked, his eyes narrowing at the smith in the front of him.

“Family.” Gendry stated, giving an unspoken response of his own, meeting Jon’s eyes. The two stared at each other.

“We could use the help.” Jon finally said, accepting Gendry’s want to join him. Gendry let out a breath of relief, his body relaxing for the first time. He nodded at Jon.

Davos looked back and forth between them, sensing he was missing something. “Is there something I should be informed of here?” he asked the others.

“No.” both Jon and Gendry replied as they continued to look at each other, coming to their own understanding.

“Yeah, nobody mind me. All I’ve ever done is live to a ripe old age.” Ser Davos said dryly with a sigh as he shook his head at the younger two.


	29. Stick 'Em With The Pointy End - 2. Sideface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering Gendry gets two mentions of his lack of ability with swords, it seemed obvious to use both.
> 
> Thank you for all the support! Everyone's been so friggin' nice. It's lovely.

“You might want to bring one of those swords.” Ser Davos told Gendry with a nod to the weapons in the forge as the smith grabbed the last of his stuff.

“I don’t know much about swinging swords.” Gendry replied. Davos looked pointedly at all the swords around the shop that Gendry spent his days with. Gendry shrugged.

“Someone tried to teach me once but…” Gendry cut himself off as he dropped his head.

“Didn’t take?” Davos prompted him. Gendry looked back at the older man.

“I didn’t take to sideface.” Gendry told Davos.

“Sideface?” Ser Davos asked flatly, a confused frown on his face.

“Yeah, sideface.” Gendry said plainly with a single nod, as if it made all the sense in the world.

Davos turned his head and squinted, his brow furrowing more as he stared at Gendry. He took a breath as he started to reply but Gendry walked away as he did. “I don’t follow.” He said instead.

Gendry walked to a display of his work, stopping as he looked at the pieces. He sniffed as he reached for the warhammer. He stared at it before turning around to face Ser Davos. “Too late now.” Gendry dismissed. “And this – this I know.” He said as he held up the warhammer. Gendry turned away again and walked out of his shop, weapon and belongings on him. Ser Davos followed with a thoughtful frown still in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you've all noticed I'm experimenting with references to Arya as opposed to direct mentions, just to make the point that even if D&D didn't want to say her name, they still produced (and wasted) so many times where she could have been mentioned in some way.


	30. She's Home and I'm Not There

“I shouldn’t be here, Davos.” Jon said as he paced into the room he’d been given at Dragonstone. “And now going on some suicide mission to convince Cersei Lannister of all people to help? What am I doing?” he sighed, his back to the other man.

“You’re King in the North.” Ser Davos told him.

“I am, King in the North.” Jon stated as he turned around to face Davos. “I should be in the North. I should be with my people, with my family.” He argued.

“Winterfell is in good hands, Your Grace. Your sister is Lady of Winterfell in your stead. She seems to have a good handle on how to deal with a household, and the other lords.” Ser Davos tried to placate Jon who had twisted around again, standing with his head bowed, a hand resting on the back of a chair at the desk in the room. Davos watched him, trying to assess his thinking. “Unless it’s not the lords or the smallfolk you’re concerned about.” Davos guessed. Jon’s head hung lower.

“Arya is home. Bran is home. Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I last saw them? Saw her?” Jon said quietly, tilting his head so Davos could hear from behind.

“I’m sure Lady Sansa is taking care of them as well.” Ser Davos assured. Jon scoffed, straightening his back.

“Arya and Sansa didn’t exactly get along as children.” Jon told the smuggler, turning to face him again.

“I’d gather both have grown up a lot since those years.” Davos reasoned.

“And I wasn’t there for any of it.” The King in the North argued quickly. “I’m still not there. She’s home and I’m not there. I have no idea what’s happened to her all this time and I’m still not there for her.” Jon said regretfully, his mouth pulled down.

“Nobody will be there if the dead aren’t defeated.” Davos replied surely. “She’s alive. If you want to keep it that way you need to do this.” He told Jon, who shook his head in response. “It’s madness, the lot of it but…you are the right one to do this. Winterfell, your sister, needs you to do this if we’re going to survive – if she’s going to survive.” Davos said, trying to get through to his King.

Jon closed his eyes, his frown set in, as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Yeah.” He accepted quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is to try and rationalise Jon's attitude going from "I have to go home" when finding out about Arya and Bran to then changing plans without a worry about going home.


	31. Loyalty of the North

“How do you survive up here? Is it this cold in Winterfell?” Gendry asked the other two men as they made their way through the North beyond the wall.

“No. It’s less exposed. The snow falls lighter, softer. And there’s hot springs. But winter is coming; it will be getting cold everywhere soon.”

“I’d heard that the Bolton’s had destroyed Winterfell.” Gendry said, taking a breath in the freezing air.

“Nasty fucker that one was.” Tormund stated casually.

“They did, but we’re rebuilding it; we’ve been rebuilding it.” Jon said, ignoring Tormund’s comment about Ramsay and frowning at the mention of the Bolton’s and the damage they had caused.

“’We’? Stark bannermen?” Gendry questioned.

“Everyone, highborn child to old men smallfolk. Northerners are loyal. To their own people and to a cause, their cause, one they believe in, and they work hard.” Jon said with pride in his voice.

“I remember.” Gendry said forlornly utter his breath.

“What’s that?” Jon asked.

“I said I’ll remember, for the future, I mean.” Gendry stammered, letting out a cough and refocusing on the journey.

"Aye, they're alright, for Southerners." Tormund said, making Jon roll his eyes.


	32. Starks Make An Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in awe at the number of hits this has had, particularly because I didn't have any expectations when I first posted. It's awesome to know that so many people share the same frustrations about the lack of Arya mentions as I do, and that my attempts at simple little scenes talking about her that could have slotted into the episodes have been enjoyable enough that people have read on after the first chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all the reads, kudos and the comments.

“We’ll get you to a maester when we can.” Jon told a slumped over Thoros as he eyed the priest’s injuries.

“Now Jon Snow, you’re smarter than that. More noble than to lie about it too. At least I hope so, or everyone is as fucked as I am.” Thoros said as he tried to straighten up. “So, Ned Stark’s son.” He said looking Jon over.

“You knew him too?” Jon asked.

“Hm.” Thoros nodded exaggeratedly.

“Seems like everybody did.” Jon stated sadly, thinking about the loss of his father that seemed to be widely felt.

“His children make as much an impression as he did.” Thoros said looking at Jon.

“I’m not sure I’m a good example of that.” Jon sighed.

“Oh, I wasn’t just referring to you.” Thoros said a little smugly. “A little lady, a wild, angry thing. A heart of a wolf, no doubt.” He added, making Jon stare at him.

“Arya.” Jon breathed.

“That’s the princess.” Thoros nodded, trying to get his wineskin out from his furs.

“When did you meet her?” The King in the North demanded.

“A while back now, in the Riverlands. She wasn’t very happy with us for our negotiating the boy away.” He explained, taking a sip of his booze.

“Gendry.” Jon said, looking over to where Gendry was stood with the others.

“They were together when we found them. Them and another.” Thoros said, watching Jon frown at the smith. “Go easy on the lad. He’s distrustful now in a way he wasn’t before.” The priest advised.

“Maybe that’s because you sold him when he trusted you.” Jon shot back, looking at Thoros again.

“Sound reasoning, I’ll admit.” Thoros said with a thoughtful nod. “However, my sentimental heart tells me it’s about the loss of her too. Like I said, we found them together. I think maybe they were supposed to stay together.” He told Jon as if every word out of his mouth was sage wisdom. He popped the cork back into his wineskin.


	33. Do You Think She's Alive?

“What the fuck do you keep looking at me for?” The Hound scowled at Gendry walking through the snow next to him.

“Do you think she’s alive?” Gendry asked.

“What?” Sandor replied impatiently.

“Arya. I know you were with her.” Gendry said as he tried to keep up with the larger man.

“The Stark bitch.” Sandor scoffed.

“Do you think she’s alive?” Gendry repeated.

“How the fuck should I know? I haven’t seen her in years.” The Hound dismissed, not even looking at Gendry.

“Right. Why should I expect you to care about a highborn girl who lost everything.” Gendry said distastefully, rolling his eyes at The Hound’s attitude. The Hound suddenly stopped, making Gendry still too as the older man stared down at Gendry.

“I tried.” Sandor defended himself. “I tried to take her to her mother and brother, but they were dead. I tried to take her to her aunt, but she was dead. I didn’t abandon her – she’s the one that fucked off by herself. I tried to help the girl.” He said, his speech becoming softer with his last sentence. Gendry’s shoulder’s slumped.

“Do you think she’s alive?” He asked yet again, his voice numb at the reminder of how much his friend had lost.

“I don’t know.” Sandor said as he started walking again, Gendry following. “She’s a fighter, wanted to be at least. It wouldn’t surprise me if she had somehow found a way to survive this fucking shit world.” He reassured.

“I hope so.” Gendry said.

“Yeah, well you’re not the only one.” The Hound said with some kindness.


	34. He Reminds Me Of Someone

“I was jesting before but now I'm wondering if I was onto something.” Tormund said to Gendry as he looked at him suspiciously.

“What?” Gendry responded, confused.

“You like to stare at our mutual friend.” Tormund pointed at Jon ahead of them. “A lot.” He added.

“He reminds me of someone.” Gendry explained with a frown.

“Man or woman?” Tormund asked.

“Woman.” Gendry stated.

“Well, Jon is a bit pretty I suppose. I’m don’t know if he’d be willing and I’m not so sure the small beard wouldn’t get in the way of the illusion but –“

“It’s not that!” Gendry cut the Wildling off. “I’m not – he just makes me think of her.” He said defensively, his frown becoming a scowl.

“Ah. You miss her.” Tormund said understandably.

“Yes.” Gendry confirmed quietly, his scowl falling away.

“Will you see her again?” Tormund asked.

“I don’t know.” Gendry said with a shake of his head. He sighed.

“I have someone in Winterfell. Suppose I don’t know if I’ll ever see her again either now that we’re here.” Tormund said in solidarity.

“Another Wildling?” Gendry assumed.

“Oh no, she’s from the South. Even further than Winterfell! I think she may be one of those “nobles” ones.” Tormund said with an odd amount of pride in his voice for someone who had shown dislike for anything south of the Wall.

“And that doesn’t bother you? That you’re not… I mean, don’t you feel…below her?” Gendry asked the redhead.

“Because she’s a thing from the gods, aye! She’s magnificent.” He said reverently, pausing before speaking again. “But this “noble” thing?" He scoffed. “Either she thinks I’m worthy of her or she doesn’t. She’s the only one who gets to decide. And I’m not giving up.” He said determinedly, a bit more confidence showing in his stride through the snow. Gendry frowned thoughtfully at words of the other man.


	35. He Reminds Me Of Someone - 2. She'd Like Her.

“So what’s she like then? This woman that you think is a gift from the gods.” Gendry asked Tormund as they carried on walking.

“Covered in armour.” Tormund replied seriously.

“What?” Gendry frowned in confusion.

“Armour. Never seen anything quite like it. And the beauty of her sword!” Tormund shook in his head in awe.

“She’s…she’s a soldier?” Gendry asked in shock.

“Aye, and you should see her in action! Showing that lucky man squire of hers what she’s made of.” Tormund said with a wistful shake if his head.

“And she’s in Winterfell?” Gendry frowned. “What’s…what’s her name?” he asked.

“Brienne of Tarth.” Tormund stated slowly, wonder in his voice.

“It sounds like my – I mean, the girl, woman, that I… I think she’d like your Brienne of Tarth.” Gendry stammered. Tormund looked at him with the suspicious look again. “Not like that!” Gendry denied. “Fuck sake. She just - she wanted to be a solider too. But it’s not something many women – any women, really – are allowed to be.” He explained.

“No?” Tormund asked with a thoughtful frown of his own.

“No.” Gendry said.

“Southerners.” Tormund tutted.

“Yeah, we are pretty shit sometimes.” Gendry agreed.

“Well I hope you find your woman again, Gendry of South.” Tormund said respectfully.

“That’s not how we say – you don’t have to…” Gendry trailed off with a sigh, giving up on trying to correct the man next to him. “Thanks.” He said. Tormund nodded once at him seriously, looking like he’d learned something and was proud of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this image in my head of Gendry and Tormund (and Jon) being total feminists and championing their lady loves.
> 
> I also thought there should be a mention of Brienne's sword considering Tobo remade it, but not enough of a mention than Joffrey gets a reference.


	36. Does He Know?

“Do you think he knows of our involvement with the little lady?” Thoros asked Beric as they kept some distance between themselves and the smaller group Jon Snow was in ahead of them.

“Do you think we’d be out here if he did?” Beric replied purposely, pushing on through the snow.

“You know me Beric, eternal optimist.” The priest said with a joyful tone in contrast to their cold surroundings.

“He doesn’t know. He can’t.” Beric dismissed. “What I’m yet to understand is why it appears the boy hasn’t told him.” Beric said thoughtfully. “Maybe he knows something about her we don’t.” He vocally mused.

“Or he only knows exactly what we know.” Thoros suggested. “That’s not the type of news one wants to share with the brother.” He concluded bluntly, a sad sigh escaping at the thought of the lost girl they’d once encountered.


	37. We Will Play Our Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a couple of days.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading.

“You’ve been brought back.” Jon Snow stated to Beric as they journeyed.

“As have you. The Lord of Light has plans for both of us.” The leader of the Brotherhood said confidently.

“I’m not interested in his plans.” Jon replied sourly.

“You will be.” Beric said.

“Don’t be so sure.” The King in the North said, a frown firmly in place.

“Your sister once asked me if your father could be brought back, as we have been. I wish I had had better response for her.” Beric informed the other man without turning his head away from the white in front of them.

“You knew Sansa in King’s Landing?” Jon asked presumably.

“No, your sister Arya is the one who asked me.” Beric said casually. Jon Snow stopped walking, staring at Beric who also stopped and finally turned to face Jon. “It is not coincidence that we should meet, Jon Snow. You will play your part; we all will.” Beric said with righteousness as he started walking again, leaving a stunned Jon Snow behind him.


	38. Who You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've avoided confrontation for the most part in these possibilities, but I do think some would be likely.

“You still mad at us, boy?” Thoros asked Gendry who was positioned between him and Beric as they walked.

“You kidnapped us.” Gendry accused angrily.

“Gendry.” Beric sighed.

“Now lad, that’s just not the truth.” Thoros disagreed with a tilt of his head.

“Yes it is. Arya knew we were prisoners.” The younger man argued.

“And as we told the little lady, she wasn’t a prisoner. And you certainly weren’t. You were only there because you were with her.” Thoros said, happy to insult Gendry further.

“You were going to sell her off like you sold me off!” Gendry yelled at them, looking back and forth at the men flanking him.

“To her brother and mother. It’s hardly a threatening proposition.” Thoros said calmly. “And what would have been your fate if we hadn’t happened your way, hm?” he wondered.

“We were fine without you.” Gendry insisted.

“Lost in the Riverlands?” Thoros said with some amusement.

“Thoros.” Beric warned.

“We were better off without you. We were…” Gendry trailed off, his breathing hard as he became upset.

“What? What were you? A lost princess and her friend the bastard? Her hero? Three friends against the lions of Westeros?” Thoros taunted. “Is that what it is? We made you remember who she was? Who you were? What you couldn’t ever be together?” the priest asked Gendry, unaffected by his discomfort.

Gendry launched himself at Thoros, taking the priest down to the ground and trying to take a swing at him. Everybody else turned their attention to them, distracted by their fight.

The Hound grabbed Gendry by the back of his furs, easily pulling him up and shoving him back away from Thoros. Jon, Tormund and Jorah came running at them all as Beric helped Thoros up who checked his wineskin before anything else.

“What is going on? We don’t have time for this!” Jon reprimanded as he reached the men. Gendry was panting and glaring at Thoros who was speaking in hushed whispers with Beric. The Hound was rolling his eyes at all of them. Jon stepped in front of Gendry.

“Gendry, I know you don't trust them but I need you to put it aside for now.” The King in the North said to their youngest recruit.

“Best listen to the Stark, boy. You never know how useful following those orders could be.” Thoros said, staring across the gap between them. Jon looked at Thoros with an unhappy frown. “It’s about building the future, yeah? Making sure there still is one.” The priest stated to Gendry, an unspoken hint lacing his voice.

“I’m fine.” Gendry said as he stared back. The Hound sidestepped Jon and shoved at Gendry.

“Move.” Sandor ordered Gendry who did what he was told, stumbling forward.

“Whatever you’re playing at, fuckin’ get over it. This isn’t the place for your crisis. You want to see the Stark bitch again? You can’t find out whether she’s alive or not if you’re dead, so stop your fuckin’ whining and move.” The Hound advised.


	39. His Own Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoros' carefree, straddling the fence of good and annoying personality is super handy for plot device. I'm sad he's dead.

“You betrayed the lad.” Davos stated as he approached Beric and Thoros. “He trusted you and you betrayed him. I’m assuming you don’t have plans to repeat that up here.” He said, questioning if he could trust them with the young man he’d come to care for.

“No, Ser Davos, is it?” Beric asked, acknowledging him. “We have no ill-intent.” Beric promised as they prepared to go past the wall with the others. 

“Who would we get gold from in this wilderness?” Thoros said utter his breath. “I jest.” He said as he looked at the other two.

“We’re here for one thing, same as the others.” Beric stated calmly, trying to keep the peace. Davos nodded at him and went to walk away.

“He did his own betrayal.” Thoros said, making Davos turn back. “Someone trusted him, and he betrayed her too. Well, in her eyes. You should ask him about that sometime.” He said with an innocent raise of his eyebrows as if he wasn’t causing tension.

“He’s a good lad. Whatever he’s done, wherever he’s been, none of it matters now.” Ser Davos dismissed whatever was being hinted about Gendry.

“I think it might matter to him, seeing as he’s here and all.” Thoros said with some casual smugness. Beric glared at him as they left, nodding to Davos again.


	40. His Own Betrayal - 2. Something Worthwhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone who has left a comment on every single chapter of this since the day I posted it asked me for a second part of the Davos, Beric and Thoros conversation, of Davos asking Gendry about it. I can't do requests - I'm not a good enough writer and I'm definitely not a good enough writer of this fandom for it. But I thought this was an idea I could maybe do.
> 
> I'd say it's more emotional than most of my possibilities. My intention for this collection really was just to show how easy it would have been for someone to mention Arya, so I've tried to keep them simple; basic and obvious, to show that even if D&D didn't want to imply too much of any specific relationship Arya's had, it still would have been so easy just to say acknowledge her and the impact she has. This one maybe strays from that plan.

“You don’t have to do this.” Ser Davos said to Gendry as he’d cornered him before the group left Eastwatch to track down a wight.

“I do.” Gendry replied, not bothering to look at Davos.

“You don’t owe anything.” Ser Davos attempted again.

“It’s the right thing to do.” Gendry said automatically, insisting.

“But if you’re trying to prove yourself, or make up for any mistakes that you…” Davos said cautiously. Gendry finally looked at him.

“Why are you asking me that?” Gendry asked, a frown marring his face.

“No reason.” Ser Davos replied casually – too casually, his lips pursed and avoiding Gendry’s eyes.

“You’re not a very good liar, Ser Davos. Not to people you respect, at least – you can’t con them the way you do others.” Gendry said, referencing when he’d witnessed Davos lie himself out of tricky situations.

“But you might be.” Ser Davos said briskly, looking regretful as soon as he’d said it. He sighed. “Look, Gendry, whatever it is you think you need to make right by doing this…you don’t have to; it doesn’t matter now.” Davos reasoned.

“It does matter. It will always matter.” Gendry said surely.

“Well find another way then. This isn’t – “ Ser Davos argued as he shook his head.

“This is the only way.” Gendry cut him off. “You come to me asking me to serve the Starks, go to Winterfell?” Gendry said, looking away.

“The Starks are a good, honourable family. They – “

“I don’t need you to convince me of The Starks, Davos.” Gendry cut him off again. “I already know.” He said, looking at the other man. “I know.” He emphasised, staring at Davos sadly.

“From Ned Stark? Did you meet him more than once?” Davos asked, trying to make sense of things.

“No.” Gendry replied.

“His execution wasn’t your fault.” Ser Davos said, assuming what he could.

“It’s not that, although I am wondering how much of a part I played in that too.” Gendry sighed, hanging his head.

“I’m trying here lad, but I don’t understand.” Ser Davos said with an apologetic shrug.

“I knew someone. She…” Gendry trailed off.

“She mattered to you. And you to her.” Ser Davos stated as he looked Gendry over.

“She saw something in me nobody ever had before.” Gendry started, looking at nothing, avoiding Ser Davos’ eyes. “She was my friend. I’d never really had that before. She trusted me, believed in me.” He explained. He turned back to Davos. “Do you know what it’s like to rely only on yourself and one other person? For everything. For food, for warmth, to survive the night, to not get stabbed or tortured or raped? That’s what we were. We survived, together. We survived because we were together.” Gendry said.

“What happened?” Ser Davos asked.

“I followed her until I didn’t think I’d be allowed to anymore.” Gendry explained, shaking his head. “I thought it was a choice I should make while I still had it, before the world wouldn’t allow me anywhere near her again. But it was the wrong choice.” He said regretfully. Ser Davos looked at him but didn’t say anything. Gendry sighed again. “The Brotherhood might have sold me, but it was justice in a way, because I’d already left her. I didn’t want to, but I…” he trailed off, looking away again. He let out a breath as he started at nothing. “When she couldn’t sleep, when she wasn’t consumed with getting justice for her family, she would tell me about them, about Winterfell. About how much she loved Jon Snow, her favourite brother.” Gendry swallowed, turning back to face Davos. “I won’t fail her, not again; I won’t fail him. I have to do this, Ser Davos.” He said, committing himself.

“His Grace and his sister Lady Sansa aren’t always the closest of siblings.” Ser Davos said almost indifferently, a silent question hidden.

“I don’t know Sansa Stark, but I was often told stories about her too. Arya wasn’t the closest to her sister either. It was Jon; it was Jon she spoke about.” Gendry replied, meeting Davos’ assumptions. “I didn’t do anything worthwhile before I met her. And I haven’t done anything worthwhile since…since I left her. This – this I can do. This I can choose.” Gendry implored Ser Davos to understand.

“Make sure you come back.” Ser Davos said, clasping Gendry on the shoulder. “I get the impression Winterfell is where you should be. I think you’d find yourself welcome there.” Davos said. Gendry stood up straighter, absorbing the hope of the suggested future.


	41. She'll Take On The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every read, kudos and comment. Everyone has been so nice about this fic and I'm very grateful.

“You’re familiar with the big one.” Tormund said to Jon as he nodded at the group behind them.

“The Hound. He worked for the Lannisters as the prince’s shield – protector – before he was killed.” Jon replied.

“Failed at that job then.” Tormund muttered sarcastically, his eyebrows raised.

“Perhaps. I don’t know what happened. He’s supposed to be dead though.” Jon said thoughtfully.

“He doesn’t look like any dead man I’ve met, and I’ve met a few lately.” Tormund replied.

“Brienne of Tarth beat him in combat. She thought she’d killed him.” Jon explained.

“Brienne? My Brienne?” Tormund asked, a lot more interested at the mention of the woman.

“I’m not sure she’d consider herself yours.” Jon replied.

“Yet. It’s going to happen; there’s nobody else like her.” Tormund said almost dreamily.

“She saw The Hound with my sister, it’s why they fought.” Jon said, ignoring the other man’s lamenting.

“The redhead?” Tormund asked, his attention back on the conversation.

“Not Sansa; I have another sister.” Jon informed.

“And when you say ‘with’…” Tormund trailed off, leaving the question hanging. Jon glared at him. “Was just a question.” Tormund defended.

“One you won’t repeat.” Jon ordered harshly.

“This you being all King in the North now?” Tormund said, some amusement in his voice at Jon’s commanding attitude.

“No, this is me being Arya’s brother. Whatever my role is in the North, it doesn’t affect what she is to me.” Jon replied seriously. “You’re my friend, I trust you to watch my back, but watch your mouth when talking about her.” Jon demanded. Tormund’s lips quirked as he gave a single nod.

“Is she as protective of you as you are of her?” Tormund asked.

“You think Brienne of Tarth is fierce? Wait until you meet Arya. She’ll take on the world.” Jon replied, a rare smile lighting his face.


	42. Dead Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a few days.

“You’re still alive.” The Hound commented to Gendry as they moved on.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks for telling me that. Wouldn’t have known otherwise.” Gendry replied sarcastically.

“A difficult cunt as well.” The Hound said dryly, rolling his eyes at the smith.

“Did you have a point? Or are you just talking to me so you can insult me?” Gendry asked the larger man walking next to him.

“Your little wolf friend – your other wolf friend.” The Hound said as he nodded towards the group leading that including the King in the North. “The bitch.” He clarified.

“Arya.” Gendry stated, his defensiveness extending to discussion of her.

“I know what her bloody name is.” Sandor said, frustration in his voice.

“Then you should use it.” The younger man advised, a scowl on his face.

“She’ll be glad you’re alive.” The Hound said, as if Gendry hadn’t challenged him at all. Gendry turned to look The Hound for the first time since he’d approached. “All she ever seemed to have was the dead – dead family, dead friends. Story after story of the dead that she wouldn’t shut up about. Now you’re here with her brother, alive. Her friend, her family.” The Hound finished, making Gendry stare at him wordlessly, surprised by the sentiment. “Stop looking at me like that.” The Hound demanded grumpily.

"She probably thinks she can include me on that list of dead friends." Gendry said as he looked forwards again, trying to start the conversation again.

"You're not the only one. I doubt she'd name me 'a friend', but dead at least." Sandor revealed.

"Arya makes friends easily." Gendry stated delicately, care in his voice for the one they spoke about.

"Yeah, she does." The Hound said just as gently as if he was confessing something. Both men walked, silently sharing their thoughts of the same friend who'd left her mark on them both.


	43. My Brother's On It

“Your little friend’s list.” The Hound said, breaking through the silence of cold.

“What?” Gendry questioned.

“Arya fucking Stark. That list she spoke.” The Hound explained.

“Of people who’d hurt her family? That she wanted to kill?” Gendry asked for further understanding.

“My brother was on it.” The Hound said. Gendry looked at him with some confusion. “The Mountain.” Sandor clarified, assuming that title might mean more to Gendry. “I want to know why. Did he do something to her?” The Hound asked.

“Not really. Nothing…” Gendry trailed off with a shake of his head before speaking again. “He was at Harrenhal, working for Tywin Lannister. We were prisoners there, for a time. But he didn’t do anything to her personally.” Gendry explained.

“He didn’t recognise who she was?” The Hound wondered. Gendry shook his head in the negative.

“Neither did Tywin Lannister.” Gendry added. The Hound let out a deep laugh of amusement that surprised Gendry.

“Dumb fucks, outsmarted by a little girl.” Sandor said, looking as gleeful as was possible for the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the two Gendry and The Hound in a row. This was the idea I originally wanted to write about, Sandor asking why his brother was on Arya's list, but I couldn't remember if she'd told him. So watching some Arya and The Hound scenes I was reminded how much Arya's 'dead friends' is a thing within their relationship, that she feels alone and how many people she's lost, which lead me to write the previous one.


	44. Where Were You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is maybe a little heavy, and I think I want to do a Part 2, so I hope it's not too heavy.

“You’re The Hound. I saw you in Winterfell.” Jon said to Sandor as he and the others looked at the new trio.

“And who are you?” Beric asked Jon.

“I’m Jon Snow. I’m – “ Jon replied, addressing the Knight.

“Ned Stark’s bastard.” Beric interrupted, looking Jon up and down as he realised Jon's identity.

“And a brother to one little lady we are rather familiar with.” Thoros commented, showing himself in the shadows.

“Thoros?” Jorah checked, narrowing his eyes in confusion of how the other man had made it so far.

“You can’t trust them.” Gendry interrupted as he came into the space, scowling at the Brotherhood.

“Gendry, lad!” Thoros exclaimed upon seeing Gendry.

“Tell him exactly how you know her. Tell him.” Gendry demanded. Jon and the others looked back and forth at the familiar exchange.

“Tell him what? That we happened upon you wandering the Riverlands like lost lambs and we fed you? Took you in?” Thoros said, his voice in casual amusement.

“You didn’t –“ Gendry tried to deny.

“You should consider yourself lucky that we took you both. Most wouldn’t have let you near her.” Thoros spoken over the younger man.

“No. You –“ Gendry shook his head.

“We helped you both.” Thoros said, cutting Gendy off again.

“You ruined everything! You sold me! You were going to sell her!” Gendry yelled at them, no longer caring about anyone else present.

“One of you tell me what you are talking about. Now.” Jon ordered as his focus flicked between them before settling on the man he’d been travelling with. “Gendry?” Jon pushed.

Gendry turned towards Jon but kept his head lowered.

“Arya.” Gendry said, his voice catching.

“You know my sister?” Jon asked, his face serious.

“The boy was friends with her.” Beric explained, making Jon look at the others again.

“How? When?” Jon wondered aloud with some desperation, looking at all three men for some answer.

“Your Grace…” Gendry uttered.

“You come to be declaring yourself a Baratheon? Trying to get on my side by spouting war stories about our fathers and this entire time you knew my sister and didn’t say a word?” Jon ranted as he zeroed in on Gendry, his anger growing. Gendry kept his head down.

“Your Grace.” Ser Davos tried to intervene.

“How do you know him, Davos? Did you know he knew Arya?” Jon asked Davos, ready to also get frustrated at the man he relied on.

“No, I had no idea. But I’m sure he – “ Davos replied, trying to vouch for the younger before Sandor cut him off, involving himself into the conversation.

“For fuck sake. Your sister ordered him around the Riversides as he followed like a pathetic bastard. Who the fuck cares?” The Hound said from his seated position.

“I do! She’s just a girl!” Jon said, glaring at The Hound who stared back, uncaring.

“Seen her lately, have you?” Sandor asked patronisingly. “Were you travelling with her? Protecting her? Dealing with her never bloody shutting up? Because the 4 of us have.” Sandor told Jon, referring to the Brotherhood and Gendry. “And now you want to whine and complain like some highborn noble you never really were? How about you do something useful and let us the fuck out of here. We’re here for a reason and it’s not to watch you have a tantrum like some woman.” The Hound finished, looking at Jon with disdain. Jon looked back at him, shaken.

“Don’t talk to His Grace like that.” Ser Davos defended.

“Oh, fuck off.” The Hound dismissed.

“He’s King in the North.” Davos declared with importance. Sandor scoffed.

“Another King in the North, is it?” The Hound asked as he stood up, walking towards Jon as he looked him up and down. “I saw the last one with his wolf’s head sown onto his body, paraded around by the bloody Freys. Your sister did too, saw the whole, awful thing. Nearly got herself killed trying to stop it and then made my life difficult by deciding to go around knifing Frey men on the road whenever my back was turned.” The Hound said, watching as Jon turned even paler than usual, his breathing laboured and his body slumped like he’d been wounded. “You still want think you have any right to take out the boy?” The Hound asked, nodding briefly at Gendry who also looked ill himself, focused on the space ahead of him. “Maybe you should ask him the shit he went through with her when you were poncing around up here with Wildling ginger twats like that one.” The Hound criticised, tilting his chin out at Tormund.

Everyone stayed quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a Team Gendry and The Hound kick.
> 
> Thanks for all the encouragement as always! For the people still reading and the newer readers giving it a chance.


	45. Where Were You? - 2. Where Was She?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a lot of you liked the last one so I hope Part 2 isn't disappointing!

“What?” The Hound questioned as Jon strode next to him. “Spit it out already.” He demanded when Jon still didn’t say anything.

“You said that my sister…knifed…Frey men.” Jon struggled to say. “She killed them?” he asked.

“With passion. And another, some fuck who had stolen her sword.” The Hound informed.

“Her sword?” Jon asked.

“Skinny damn thing, like she was. She wanted it back and went after him.” Sandor explained simply.

“Needle.” Jon breathed.

“What?” The Hound said, briefly looking at Jon. “Oh, you’re the brother who gave it to her.” He added.

“She told you that?” Jon questioned, surprised that the other man could really know anything meaningful about his sister.

“She told me that.” The Hound confirmed.

“Some moons back, Walder Frey was killed. All Frey men were killed. One woman left, with a message that Winter had come for House Frey.” Jon said carefully as they continued to walk. “I thought it was a Northerner, loyal to my father or brother. Maybe even someone avenging the Tully’s. But if what you said about her killing those Frey men is true –“ he said, testing his theory.

“Why the fuck would I lie?” The Hound interrupted.

“I’m not saying you’re lying!” Jon said with frustration. “This isn’t easy for me, alright. This is my sister we’re talking about, she’s just a girl.” He said sadly.

“She’s not. Hasn’t been for a long time. The war took that from her; the war takes everything.” Sandor stated without much feeling.

“Do you think she could have done it? Killed them? All of them?” Jon asked. The Hound sighed.

“I don’t even know if she’s alive.” Sandor said.

“She is. She’s at Winterfell. She arrived not too long after they were killed.” Jon explained.

“Alone?” The Hound questioned.

“As far as I know. I haven’t seen her yet. I’ve been… she arrived while I’ve been gone.” Jon said as he looked at the snow at their feet. “It seems she just turned up. No one has seen a sighting of her since you fought Brienne of Tarth.” Jon said.

“Well that’s not true.” The Hound argued.

“What?” Jon asked.

“Just because you don’t know who’s seen her doesn’t mean no one has. You didn’t know that half of your little mini-army here knows her, now did you?” The Hound said condescendingly.

“Do you think she could have done it or not?” Jon questioned with a frustrated sigh.

“I know she wanted him dead, Walder Frey. She had a thirst for it, for revenge that ended with dead men. And she said would do it any way she could. And every bloody time I saw her she had some other fucker convinced to join her cause. She wanted it, and I think she could have found a way to get what she wanted.” The Hound reasoned. Both men were quiet in their assumed confirmation that Arya Stark had wiped out an entire House in the name of her family.

“Gendry. What were he and my sister like together?” Jon asked after some silence.

“How the fuck should I know? I barely saw them together.” The Hound said. Jon sighed again.

“Haven’t you ever cared about anyone?” Jon asked as he looked at the larger man he was finding increasingly difficult.

“I saw the prince, Joffrey, with your other sister, how he was with her. Cruel, and he didn’t give a fuck who she was, or what she felt. Arya and the boy – it wasn’t like that.” The Hound said quietly but surely.

“Thank you.” Jon said with an exhale of breath. The Hound sniffed.

“He stopped her trying to knife me, actually.” Sandor said, his tone less serious now, despite the subject matter.

“What? Arya tried to kill you?” Jon asked.

“Oh she didn’t stop there. Tried to brain me with a rock, stabbed me with that fuckin’ Needle of hers. But the first time – I’d fought with Dondarrion. She wasn’t happy that I won. Stole some knife and tried to end me.” The Hound explained.

“How’d he stop her?” Jon asked him, referring to Gendry.

“Grabbed her, picked her up and held her back while she screamed at me to burn in hell.” The Hound said casually. Jon stared at him.

"Were you one of the ones she convinced to join her cause?" Jon asked, referring to what the other man had said about his sister's influence on people.

"Something like that." The Hound said as he looked down, seemingly affected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been putting off the mention of the death of the Freys because it never seemed to organically be brought up in the interactions I was writing, but this seemed to work. The killing of the Freys is someone I know a couple of people have wanted mentioned so I hope this worked.


	46. Where Were You? - 3. Where We're Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done a Part 3 before and I don't plan to again (it seems like it could be a slippery slope) but I thought Gendry deserved a look in here. They can be viewed as stand alone if anyone wants. As in, Part 1 and 2 exist but Part 3 doesn't, or only Part 1 and 3.
> 
> Thanks so much for all of the support!

“I’m sorry.” Jon said to Gendry as he approached him.

“Your Grace, you – you don’t have anything to apologise for.” Gendry said as he shook his head. “I should have told you I knew her.” Gendry said as he frowned.

“Why didn’t you?” Jon questioned.

“I was ashamed.” Gendry said quietly.

“Of knowing my sister?” Jon asked, an edge to his voice again.

“No, of course not.” Gendry said as he looked at the other man. “Of…of losing her.” He confessed. Jon sighed.

“I don’t care about Robert Baratheon.” Jon said. “My father loved him as his own brother. I love my sister. If you knew her -”

“I knew Arya.” Gendry interrupted, defiantly. “I knew her when her stomach cramped because we hadn’t eaten for days. I knew her when she shivered on the ground in the cold. I knew her when she stayed up nights trying not to cry over her father – your father’s – execution; when she’d finally exhaust herself and fall asleep but she’d still dream in pain. I knew her afraid when we’d have to listen to people being tortured, or women being raped and praying to any gods that exist that they wouldn’t ever look at her. I knew her angry. And I knew when she smiled, on the lone days she could. I knew her how hard she tried, never giving up. I knew her as she fought for me. I knew Arya.” Gendry said desperately, tears shining in his eyes. Jon looked away from him.

“Then why would you not tell me?” Jon asked as he stared at the ground.

“Because I never knew Lady Stark.” Gendry said, swallowing his vulnerability.

“I don’t understand.” Jon said with a frown as he faced the other man again.

“I knew her dirty, in boys clothes, sleeping on the ground, with a sword in her hand. You’re a King.” Gendry stated as he looked at Jon. “The war allows for some impropriety, but not that much. I’m not supposed to know a King’s sister – I don’t know a King’s sister.” Gendry said, shaking his head. Jon looked him over.

“Arya never wanted to be a Lady.” Jon said.

“I know. But she is.” Gendry argued. “She’s more than that now.” He added, closing his eyes.

“You’re a King’s son.” Jon said. Gendry scoffed, an ironic smile on his face.

“Is that what I am?” Gendry wondered with derision as he opened his eyes again.

“Arya loved her family. And Winterfell.” Jon said with care.

“I know –“ Gendry said, nodding.

“Stop interrupting me and pay attention.” Jon snapped as he stared at Gendry. Gendry hung his head.

“She loved the family she was born into, and the household who worked for it, but she never loved what it made her.” Jon said as if Gendry hadn’t spoken. He looked down thoughtfully before giving his attention to Gendry again. “In boys clothes and a sword? That is Arya. She wanted to be a knight, not a Lady, not a King’s sister.” Jon stated with a small smile. “You knew my sister – you know her. Stop pretending you don’t.” Jon said.

“Your Grace –“ Gendry said hopelessly.

“You should stop calling me that. Arya would yell at me if she knew.” Jon said with a chuckle.

“M’lord.” Gendry corrected.

“I’m not a Lord.” Jon said. Gendry smiled for the first time.

“You sound like her.” Gendry said quietly. He swallowed. “Do you want to know what happened?” He asked.

“Yes. Every second of it.” Jon said surely. “But don’t tell me. I need to hear it from her.” He added decisively.

“I don’t know where she is.” Gendry said apologetically. “I don’t even know if she’s…” he trailed off, not wanting to say it.

“She’s in Winterfell.” Jon informed. Gendry’s face snapped to Jon’s, searching for any lie. “If you had told me you knew her, I could have told you that sooner.” Jon said as he watched Gendry react.

“I…” Gendry fell silent as he shook his head, unsure what to say.

“You should start calling me Jon.” Jon advised. “We’re going to Winterfell after this is done.” He added. Gendry looked at him, realising he would see Arya again. “If Arya wants you gone – you’re gone. Do you understand me?” Jon questioned. Gendry nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to say too much because I've had the mindset that it's important for any readers of these to decide how they see these themselves. This isn't a set, plotted story. It's interactions where Arya is referenced because it's unfair she wasn't. So I think a lot of how people see those possibilities is quite personal. But there's been some discussion of Jon's reaction on this one so I thought I would say for my part, I see Jon as someone of action and a lot of that is about the only control and role he's actually able to create for himself is through what he does, so that's become more and more important to him and how he responds. I thought the scenario of Jon having no knowledge and no control, no real power regarding Arya of all people - and what she's been experienced - I thought that would fuck him up a bit and make him act out in want of that knowledge and control.
> 
> But of course, this is just one possibility, and every one I've written has been with that mindset.
> 
> And as I'm giving my personal opinion here, the “She loved the family she was born into, and the household who worked for it, but she never loved what it made her.” Jon said as if Gendry hadn’t spoken. He looked down thoughtfully before giving his attention to Gendry again." line - I hope it's at least somewhat noticeable that Jon is speaking of himself as much as Arya here. I do find it difficult without POV and because I've kept so many of these so simple, to try to project certain thoughts of characters.
> 
> I'm glad people liked this one! I enjoyed writing it.


	47. They're Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of changing canon for this one. At least the perception of canon.
> 
> I was unhappy with the Arya and Sansa storyline. I was unhappy that D&D put shock and tension before storytelling. When there's a reveal and the audience can't think back to the exact point and realise what they thought they were seeing was something else entirely and then understand how it really was in those points of story, I think there's been a fail at writing. And that didn't exist within that storyline for me. So for this, the audience is more seeing of what's really going on in Winterfell with Arya, Sansa and Bran and Littlefinger. And Brienne is too, which makes me more believing of her leaving as well as her comments about Arya to The Hound more appropriate.

“Your Grace.” Brienne dipped her head to Jon as Bronn brought them together on a King’s Landing road.

“Lady Brienne. I’m glad you made the journey okay. Sansa isn’t here?” Jon asked her, watching Podrick start talking to Tyrion, the only company it seemed Brienne had brought.

“No, Your Grace. She and your brother and sister – they wanted to stay in Winterfell.” Brienne informed him.

“Is everything alright at home? Jon asked. “Before I left, Littlefinger… I don’t like him being there; I don’t trust him.” Jon said, narrowing his eyes even at the thought of the man.

“No, I don’t either. But I think it’s being taken care of.” Brienne said without explaining further.

“My Lady?” Jon prompted.

“Your siblings are quite capable, Your Grace.” Brienne commented as they started to walk along with the others.

“I know Sansa thinks she knows what she’s doing, but – “ Jon said, shaking his head.

“It’s not just her.” Brienne cut in, making Jon look at her. “Forgive me, Your Grace. Lord Bran and Lady Arya, they returned…with experience.” Brienne added, again without detail.

“I received a raven. Bran has visions?” Jon asked.

“As I understand it, yes.” Brienne said as she nodded once. “Littlefinger has been trying to come between them. I feared he had been successful, but your siblings seem aware of his games.” Brienne said carefully. Jon frowned, unsated.

“He’s dangerous.” Jon stated, concern on his face.

“So are they.” Brienne said with the smallest quirk of her lips as she stared ahead.


	48. To Serve, To Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of the recent ones have been so Arya's relationships heavy, here's a more subtle one. So, back to the original concept that there is no excuse for no Arya referencing, no matter what kind of point D&D were trying to tell. If they wanted to explore Gendry and do it via Jon, there were plenty of ways to do that that didn't just reduce him to "Robert Baratheon's son/our fathers were best friends."

“Do you like being a King?” Gendry asked Jon. “I mean, of course you do, otherwise you wouldn’t have chosen to be one. Sorry.” He stammered, looking away from the other man. Jon looked at him.

“Why? Are you thinking of making a challenge for the Iron Throne in the name of your father?” Jon asked, his face serious.

“N-no. No!” Gendry denied with wide eyes. “I… you’re fucking with me.” The smith realised, exhaling. Jon laughed.

“If you want to take on some dragons, by all means.” Jon said with a raise of his eyebrows. “Can’t say you can rely on my support for that fight though.” He added, still smiling. Gendry shook his head, a smile of his own in place.

“I’d probably be as terrible a King as my father was anyway.” Gendry said as he looked down, both men sobering.

“I didn’t choose it – to be a King.” Jon said. “It just…happened. I didn’t really choose any of it. But there is a war coming. We knew it before the rest of Westeros did and – “ Jon trailed off, shaking his head.

“They choose you, to be their King, their leader.” Gendry summarised.

“I’m sure some of them simply wish I was my father, or my brother. But the North follows a Stark. And I suppose I was the last choice.” Jon said with a thoughtful frown.

“What about Ser Davos? And the Wildlings?” Gendry asked as he looked at Tormund walking ahead with The Hound.

“They don’t follow me. I trust Tormund, Tormund trusts me; they trust him. It wasn’t a trust easily won.” Jon explained with some sadness.

“I wanted to follow Beric.” Gendry said, referencing the man he knew was walking behind. “I thought his men had chosen him, that somehow that made it better. Brothers. I was wrong.” The smith sniffed against the cold.

“Maybe you’re not meant to follow.” Jon offered.

“I’m not meant to lead.” Gendry argued.

“That wasn’t what I was suggesting. There’s things in between.” Jon explained.

“Is there?” Gendry asked as he looked at the King in the North.

“There can be.” Jon added simply.

“I’ve served numerous people my whole life, but I think there’s only ever been one person that I followed.” Gendry said as he looked at his feet.

“Perhaps that’s the difference; serving or following.” Jon wondered aloud.

“Except I think I would have ended up serving her as well.” Gendry countered.

“Her?” Jon questioned as he looked at the smith. Gendry didn’t respond, keeping his head lowered. “Would it have been by choice or force?” Jon asked with Gendry didn’t react.

“I don’t know. I think maybe both.” Gendry said, a painful frown on his face. Jon looked away again, watching their surroundings.

“I wanted to be a ranger in the Night’s Watch. I thought it was the only good option I had. I could find honour that way, be something worthy.” Jon admitted. “I knew that I’d be serving my father and then my brother my whole life as he’d be Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North. It was something I was looking forward to, as strange as that sounds. I suppose it was because I knew he’d never make me feel like it was serving.” Jon explained. Gendry watched him, but Jon kept looking ahead. “And I would have followed Robb.” Jon added, his jaw tensing the only reaction he showed before he swallowed. “This girl that you would have both served and followed? Perhaps it’s simpler than you think.” he said, his frown in place again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find the amount of possibility of character development between Jon and Gendry endlessly interesting. If not direct parallels, there are so many commonalities and relation between the two that aren't just because they're both bastards and a lot of them include the involvement of Arya. So I may do another like this, exploring those kind of themes, but I'm not sure how to at this point without repeating something. I'll see what I end up with.
> 
> Also, the lack of Robb mentions this season was just rude.


	49. Family Remade

“Are you alright?” Daenerys asked Jon as she approached him.

“Just thinking. This seems like a good place to do it.” Jon replied, looking over the waters from the cliffs of Dragonstone.

“Can I ask what it is you’re thinking about?” Daenerys questioned, the wind blowing her hair.

“I shouldn’t be here. My brother and sister…they’re alive, and at home, but I’m here. I should be with my family.” Jon stated with a sigh, still looking at the scenery.

“So why aren’t you?” The Dragon Queen asked.

“Because I will have no family if the White Walkers breach the wall.” Jon said as he turned to her. “My brother and sisters are alive, through no involvement of my own, but I can help keep them alive now. That’s more important than seeing them.” Jon stated.

“You’re close - you and your siblings.” Daenerys assumed.

“Yes. Particularly with my little sister growing up.” Jon said with a small smile. "It was just us sometimes. She was the odd one out like me. The others – Arya and I are the only ones who look like each other.” He confided.

“I look like my brother.” Daenerys related. “And it was only us as well. Us against a world that had forgotten us.” She said thoughtfully, also looking out at the sea. “Though I can’t claim we were close the way you and your sister seem to be.” She added, briefly turning her head to Jon.

“No?” Jon prodded.

“He was my brother, I won’t discount that.” Daenerys declared, her eyebrows raised as she thought about her brother. “But he wasn’t good. And he wasn’t strong. And he only cared that I was alive if he could use to me to gain power for himself, not because he valued me.” She shook her head.

“I’m sorry.” Jon said.

“Don’t be. I’m not.” Daenerys dismissed with her head raised. “I watched him die and I don’t wish it were different. It’s part of what got me here.” She turned back to Jon who was watching her with a frown on his face. “You look at me like I’m cruel but did you ever think Jon Snow, that perhaps you are the oddity?” She said.

“I don’t understand.” Jon replied.

“Since being here, my experience of Westeros, of kings and queens – Tyrion is convinced his sister would murder him the first chance she got, and he killed his own father.” Daenerys explained her point.

“I wouldn’t advise the Lannisters as the standard to follow.” Jon said, snubbing the opinion.

“I’m not a Lannister. I am a Targaryen. The only one that remains of my house.” She said strongly, surely. Jon softened, looking at the waters again before turning back to her.

“If you are going to rule this realm, perhaps you can make a different way of things. Where brother and sister don’t kill each other, where family isn’t something broken.” Jon suggested.

“I’m not sure that is within my power, throne or not. People are still people, are they not?” Daenerys asked.

“And maybe they’ll surprise you.” Jon countered.

“Perhaps.” Daenerys replied quietly as she stared back at Jon.


	50. Those Who Are Wilful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a tumblr for this account because I am super unresponsive here (I didn't want my fics full of comments by me ha) and I'm starting to feel like a total rude dickhead about it. I am very grateful for every reaction and any attention anyone has given to this fic. I love all the comments. So I promise to be responsive on tumblr for anybody who wants to communicate with me.
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>

“So, two more Starks in Winterfell. Hardy bunch, your family.” Ser Davos praised as he and Jon walked to their rooms at Dragonstone after receiving the news of Arya and Bran.

“I don’t know how they’ve survived. They were just children. Bran can’t even walk and Arya…she was in King’s Landing. To make it home, somehow.” Jon said shaking his head.

“Lady Sansa made it from King’s Landing also, all the way to The Wall.” Ser Davos pointed out.

“That’s what concerns me.” Jon said as he exhaled a breath. “What she went through in that journey - and she had help.” Jon said.

“Maybe the others did too.” Ser Davos suggested.

“I don’t know if that would be better or worse, if the help is anything like Littlefinger.” Jon said, his frown in place.

“Well I’m sure Lady Sansa is happier for them being home.” Ser Davos settled on, not able to argue something neither men knew the truth of yet.

“I hope so.” Jon said with doubt, making Ser Davos frown at him. “Arya, she’s not like Sansa.” Jon explained. “Lady Lyanna Mormont? She reminds me of Arya. Every time she speaks out against the other Lords, I...” the King in the North trailed off, looking away from Davos, swallowing his words.

“Must be a Northern thing.” Ser Davos commented.

“But she can’t be that anymore. She won’t be a child anymore. And Lyanna Mormont has been safe, protected. Arya hasn’t. What if she’s…” Jon trailed off again, lowering his head.

“What if she’s what?” Ser Davos questioned.

“What if I don’t recognise her? What if we’re…different?” Jon wondered fearfully.

“Aren’t you different than you were?” Ser Davos asked, the hint obvious.

“Yes.” Jon confirmed.

“And would you love her any less if she’s as different as you?” Ser Davos asked.

“No.” Jon vowed, his voice strong.

“She’s alive, Your Grace. Both her and Lord Bran. The rest can be worked out.” Ser Davos said. They’re alive.” He repeated, lowering his own head now. Jon watched him, understanding where the other man’s thoughts were.

“I’m sorry, Ser Davos.” Jon offered. Ser Davos sniffed, looking at Jon again.

“I think Princess Shireen would have liked your family, Your Grace.” Ser Davos said. “Intelligent, wilful girls ready to break the mould.” He added with a small smile.

“She would have been welcome in the North.” Jon said carefully. Ser Davos nodded his thanks.


	51. Another List

“Gregor fucking Clegane. Cersei fucking Lannister, The Queen. Her sister-shagging brother, Jamie fucking Lannister.” The Hound listed as he kicked at loose rocks around the larger stone refuge they’d been boxed into. The army of the dead still surrounded them, waiting.

“What are you doing?” Jorah asked, looking as tired as the others.

“I assume we might die in this place. Thought it was about time I list the fuckers I’d wipe from the fucking earth.” Sandor replied. Beric looked at him.

“Why?” Tormund questioned with a confused frown.

“It seemed to give some peace to someone I knew who did it.” Sandor explained, picking up one of the rocks, staring at it as he weighed it in his hand.

“Did he kill everyone on his list?” Jorah asked.

“A lot of them are dead but…I don’t know who killed them.” The Hound said, still looking at the small stones in his hand. “Ser Ilyn fucking Payne.” He added in a more serious tone, looking over to Jon whose attention The Hound had gained, the King in the North knowing the spoken name of his father's executioner. The Hound stared back as Jon met his eyes, waiting before looking away again. “Petyr fucking Baelish. I always hated that mockingbird twat.” Sandor complained in a lighter tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	52. Another List - 2 (Alternative Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A regular commentor wanted more Arya acknowledgement in the last one, so this is a one off alternative version. I will try to get another up tonight so there's something new.

“Gregor fucking Clegane. Cersei fucking Lannister, The Queen. Her sister-shagging brother, Jamie fucking Lannister.” The Hound listed as he kicked at loose rocks around the larger stone refuge they’d been boxed into. The army of the dead still surrounded them, waiting.

“What are you doing?” Jorah asked, looking as tired as the others.

“I assume we might die in this place. Thought it was about time I list the fuckers I’d wipe from the fucking earth.” Sandor replied. Beric looked at him.

“Why?” Tormund questioned with a confused frown.

“It seemed to give some peace to someone I knew who did it.” Sandor explained, picking up one of the rocks, staring at it as he weighed it in his hand.

“Did he kill everyone on his list?” Jorah asked.

“Her. Her list,” The Hound corrected. “And I don’t know what the fuck happened.” He said, still looking at the small stones in his hand. “Ser Ilyn fucking Payne.” He added in a more serious tone, looking over to Jon whose attention The Hound had gained, the King in the North knowing the spoken name of his father's executioner. The Hound stared back as Jon met his eyes, waiting before looking away again. “Petyr fucking Baelish. I always thought that mockingbird twat should get a knife to the throat.” Sandor complained in a lighter tone.

“Who’s her? Who are you talking about?” Jon asked from his spot, still staring at Sandor.

“Your misery of a sister.” The Hound replied easily. Jon stood up, rushing over to the larger man.

“Arya? Are you talking about Arya?” Jon questioned, standing in front of The Hound. “Answer me!” he demanded.

“You think anyone else dreams of killing Ilyn Payne? Besides you that is?” Sandor replied, unusually unaffected by someone in his personal space. He looked Jon up and down.

“Peace – you said it gave her peace. How?” Jon questioned, his breathing uneven.

“Every fucking night she’d say those names. Helped her sleep.” The Hound explained.

“Who else was on it – the list?” Jon asked, seeking information about his sister.

“Cersei Lannister, Joffrey, my brother, Walder Frey,” The Hound said. Jon’s face dropped as more names were said. “Some Red Woman.” The Hound added, gaining Jon’s attention even more. The King in the North turned to look at Beric who was watching them. Jon narrowed his eyes at Beric and started moving towards him. Both men turned at a clunking sound hitting some distance away.

“Dumb cunt.” The Hound said, one of the rocks in his hand having been thrown and hitting an unresponsive wight in the face. He threw another that landed at the feet of the same wight, sitting on the re-hardened ice at the front lines of the army. All men held their breaths, distracted by what would happen now. “Oh fuck.” Sandor cursed as the wight looked down at the rock, then towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	53. A Noble's Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little later than I planned.

“I’m not particularly fond of highborns. No offence.” Gendry said to Jon as they walked. Jon raised his eyebrows, somewhat amused by the offhand comment.

“Highborns have never been particularly fond of me,” Jon replied. Gendry looked at him sceptically. “I’m still a bastard, Gendry. It’s the first and foremost thing people see about me; it’s all I am to people. Most people, anyway.” Jon said. Gendry didn’t say anything, the crunch of the snow from their footfall the only sound. “Growing up, all I ever wanted was to be my father’s real son, my sister’s real brother. To not have to sneak into see her, to be able to sit and eat with my family in front of others. All I wanted was to not have Catelyn glare at me with contempt anytime I went near her daughter. She thought I tainted Arya, that Arya caring for me, defending me openly, brought shame to her. She thought there was shame in Arya not hating me the way she and others did.” Jon confided.

“But Arya didn’t hate you, not ever.” Gendry argued. His footing stumbled as he realised what he’d said, his eyes widening. “I mean, that’s – that’s your point, isn’t it? About your sister? That she didn’t…care that you were a bastard.” Gendry asked, his tone becoming more of a statement again. He deliberately stared ahead and avoided Jon’s stare. Jon narrowed his eyes at the smith, frowning at the nervousness on display.

“But that’s because she was Arya.” Jon eventually reasoned.

“Still nobility. You still lived in a castle, a Lord’s son.” Gendry countered.

“Is that why you want to be your father’s son? Being the bastard of a noble doesn’t change it.” Jon insisted. Gendry scoffed.

“You think you’d be King in the North if you weren’t a Stark?” Gendry asked, making his point.

“I’m not a Stark.” Jon denied quickly. Gendry looked at the other man.

“How many times have you told yourself that? Have you ever believed it?” Gendry questioned, some spite in his voice.

“Don’t let it rule you, Gendry.” Jon advised, ignoring the slight. “I don’t know how much you know about Ramsay Bolton, about what he did to my family, to my home, but he was obsessed with his birthright. It’s not a path you want to follow.” Jon added. Gendry stopped and turned to face Jon who halted too.

“You’re comparing me to Ramsay Bolton?” Gendry asked incredulously, shock and anger on his face.

“I’m not.” Jon said calmly. He looked Gendry up and down. “Why are you so angry? Is this about the Brotherhood?” Jon asked. Gendry turned away from Jon, shaking his head.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Gendry dismissed as he started walking again, leaving behind Jon who stared after him with a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	54. A Noble's Bastard - 2. A House Wiped Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning a second part of this anyway but there was some reaction for the previous one that I wasn't expecting or intending so another part seemed due. I don't know how many people felt that way about the last one but I wanted to address it.
> 
> Jon is not saying, or thinking, that Gendry is like Ramsay. ""I'm not." Jon said calmly." is just that. It is not 'I'm not but...', nor it is a defensive denial that he has to put energy into. It's simple, and not emotional for him. He's not suggesting Gendry is like Ramsay. But the highborn bastard is of course a recurring theme and Jon and Ramsay are compared with the point being that they are nothing alike and that the in-canon social commentary of 'a bastard' is extremely over-simplified and inaccurate. That title is something that motivates Jon to be something good whereas it was something that Ramsay used to be angry and as an excuse for some of his behaviour. It humbles Jon but it was a justification for arrogance for Ramsay. Gendry and Jon are walking side by side as they prepare to take an enemy, risking their lives, in order to save an entire land. Gendry has committed his help to Jon whom he is easily calling "Your Grace". Jon is relating to him, and confiding in him - that is how he is treating Gendry. There is no commonality in how Jon treated or thought of Ramsay in comparison and therefore he does not see them the same.
> 
> Jon's point of bringing up the worst example of a bastard identity crisis is valid. But he's not saying that's what Gendry is. It's an extreme cautionary tale. Gendry is the one taking it badly because Gendry is the one on edge, angry and confused, guilty and keeping secrets (Arya). He is emotional. He's stuck between not wanting to be part of highborn action but also seeking his purpose based around his identity (which in part is a bastard of a highborn) and doing what's right.
> 
> I'm not changing it and I haven't written this second part as an explanation but I must have failed in some way so I wanted to try to explain it from my point of view in a note.

“I looked for a second home with the Night’s Watch. Brothers.” Jon said as he approached Gendry. The group were taking a break in their journey for an injured Thoros. “They murdered me, Gendry.” He revealed. Gendry watched him, listening with furrowed brows. “Some of them thought I had betrayed them by fighting alongside the Wildlings, so they betrayed me. They stabbed me in the dark and left me to bleed to death in the snow. If it’s about the Brotherhood betraying you – I do understand.” Jon said, relating to the other man.

“You look alive to me.” Gendry replied dryly.

“Beric? He’s been brought back.” Jon said, hinting.

“I’ve seen it.” Gendry said quietly, his eyes flicking to Beric who was standing with Jorah, both men looking at their surroundings. “You truly died.” Gendry concluded.

“At the hands of brothers. Men I wanted to trust.” Jon added.

“That’s why you left the Night’s Watch.” The smith realised. Jon nodded.

“The vows commit you to the end of your life. My watch ended.” Jon stated.

“But you’re here, beyond The Wall, protecting The Wall.” Gendry pointed out.

“As are you, as are they.” Jon said, nodding at the other men. “None of them are of the Night’s Watch. But if there’s anything or anyone in Westeros we care about; whether honour or love, life or family, we have to fight. Together. I know you’re angry at them, but it can’t get in the way of this.” Jon urged.

“I was supposed to join the Night’s Watch.” Gendry revealed, ignoring the implication about the Brotherhood. “I was part of a recruit group. A man named Yoren taking us.” he added.

“I met him, briefly, when I first came to The Wall. He was leaving for King’s Landing. He never came back.” Jon replied, somewhat dazed at the new information.

“He was killed, protecting us.” Gendry said.

“Killed by whom?” Jon asked.

“Goldcloaks.” Gendry replied.

“Why would Goldcloaks kill a brother of the Night’s Watch? Why would they attack recruits?” Jon questioned, a confused frown on his face.

“They were looking for me.” Gendry said. Jon’s frown deepened as he looked at Gendry. “Bastard of a highborn.” Gendry said with a small shrug, a humourless curl of his lips. “And I suppose I don’t look much like the other Baratheon children.” He further explained.

“Lannister children.” Jon corrected, following the reasoning. “Cersei wanted rid of you. You were a risk to Joffrey's rule.” He summarised.

“She wanted rid of all of us. I suppose she succeeded.” Gendry said sadly, staring down at his feet.

“Not you.” Jon argued.

“She thinks she did. I didn’t know who I was then.” Gendry said, looking lost.

“A father you've never known doesn’t change who you are.” Jon said.

“Doesn’t it?” Gendry challenged. “Suddenly I have a house that I belong to, except not really. A house wiped out. Another family I'm not part of, or that doesn’t want me or no longer exists.”

“Family? That’s what you’re looking for?” Jon asked. Gendry gave a single, slow nod, dipping his head.

“Except I don’t know what family really is.” The smith admitted. “I think once I had something close, but I…” he trailed off with a shake of his head.

“Your mother?” Jon prodded.

“She died when I was young.” Gendry replied. Both men were silent, the mutterings of the others the only sound.

“I can’t offer you family.” Jon said, making Gendry look at him. “But after this, if we survive, if we succeed, you’re welcome to live in Winterfell.” Jon offered. Gendry lowered his head again.

“I’m grateful, Your Grace, but I don’t know if I can do that.” Gendry said, clearing his throat. “Your family –“ he started to reason.

“They won’t object, not on the basis of your parentage.” Jon assured, cutting off Gendry. “Sansa cares about propriety but she still does what’s right in the end. Bran and Arya - it’s not something they will judge you on.” Jon added, a smile on his face at the thought of his siblings. Gendry’s eyes had snapped back to Jon’s.

“I…I thought it was just you and Lady Sansa Stark in Winterfell.” Gendry said, a shake in his voice.

“It was. I received a raven when we were in Dragonstone. Two more of my siblings, Arya and Bran, came home.” Jon revealed, his smile still in place. He watched Gendry, the smith looking stunned. “I know you may not favour the cold but you can get used to it.” Jon joked, attempting to ease whatever was wrong. “Perhaps you can find what you’re looking for in Winterfell.” He said in a more serious tone. Gendry swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this last season to be a lot of tell and not show, with a focus on dialogue that pushed foreshadowing above character development. I adored The Hound and Brienne conversation about Arya, but I felt it was with the mission of foreshadowing that Arya was going to kill Littlefinger and not because there should be conversation about Arya, otherwise such conversation would have happened with the other characters that knew her. The Jon and Theon conversation was another example that's primary reason was about Jon being a Targaryen with the dialogue built around that foreshadowing.
> 
> I'm left unsure why they brought Gendry back the way they did if they didn't use it for the heaps of potential it had. With Arya, of course, but also bringing two characters together who could have had so many conversations that would be both the foreshadowing D&D appeared to favour and character development. If they wanted to push Jon's a Targaryen narrative so much, Gendry is someone looking for family, trying to deal with the fact that he's found out he's the son of a great House that was once beloved but now as far as the world knows, no longer exists. A son of a father he never even met, was clueless of for most of his life and the question of what that makes him - it screams Jon. And it could have helped explain why Gendry is so insistent on claiming Baratheon and "his father." It is painfully obvious and I wish they'd used it. Dead mother they don't remember, the 'don't punish for the father's actions' theme, Arya Arya Ayra, joining a group of brother's that claims to separate itself from sides for a higher purpose and that ended badly for them, society's opinion of them etc etc. There is so much there.


	55. The Starks Are Honourable

“Jon Snow. Snow. Because he’s a bastard.” Daenerys mused as she looked out of the window of the war room. Tyrion paused, looking at his Queen with a confused frown.

“Uh, yes, that would be correct. Why is this a sudden concern for you?” Tyrion asked, staring at Daenerys’ back.

“The news of his siblings – they’re Starks?” she questioned. Tyrion was silent as his mind worked.

“You’re concerned one of them will overthrow his claim of the North?” Tyrion said, his tone indicating how unlikely he thought the act. Daenerys turned around and faced him.

“They have more right, do they not? That is how people view it.” The Queen of Dragons determined.

“It may be, but they won’t challenge him.” Tyrion stated.

“How can you know that? Bran, wasn’t it? Doesn’t he come before Jon Snow in the line of power?” she asked, knowing the answer herself.

“Technically, yes, though he is a cripple.” The small man commented. Daenerys stared at him, her eyebrow raising. “That also happens to be something that some see as a disqualifier for a ruler.” Tyrion explained, obviousness in his voice for his own experience.

“And the other?” Daenerys asked, bringing the conversation back. Tyrion sighed, pushing himself off his chair as he walked around the large, painted table.

“Arya Stark. I barely remember her. A small thing running around and acting terribly non-lady like was my sole impression. My sister thought she was dead. Most likely still does. No one has heard from her in years. I doubt she’s come back from wherever she’s been to stab her brother in the back.” He said as he looked at Daenerys, his doubt obvious. “I spent a small amount of time with Bran Stark, also a child, younger than Jon. He won’t challenge Jon Snow for the North. None of the Starks will; they won't betray him.” Tyrion promised.

“Again, how can you know that? I could come to an agreement with Jon Snow only for it to be for nothing and have the North rebel against me.” Daenerys argued, getting frustrated at the lack of assurances.

“It’s not the Stark way.” Tyrion explained patiently. “They’re a close family, loyal. They believe in honour and goodness.” He said with a hint of condescension, wiping at nothing on the table.

“Faith? That’s what you’re basing this on?” Daenerys questioned with some disbelief as she watched Tyrion.

“Sometimes that's all there is.” Tyrion replied seriously, stilling his movement and looking at the map on the table surface. He raised his head and met Daenerys’s eyes. He dropped his stone-faced attitude. “But no, it’s a predictable outcome, something reliable. You trust me to help you navigate the behaviour of the people of Westeros – this is one of those scenarios.” He implored. “Any aggressive action from the Starks will be against my sister. Lannister’s executed their father, on a false charge of treason. I can understand that making one act out, but it won’t be against you. You can be an ally against Cersei. The Starks come as one. It will serve you better to have them on side.” Tyrion encouraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	56. A Second Sister

“Brienne of Tarth?” The Hound questioned, quickly turning around to look at Tormund. Both men stopped as the others walked on.

“You know her?” The Wildling asked, his eyes wide.

“You’re with Brienne of fucking Tarth?” Sandor continued his line of query, shocked at the link.

“Well, not with her, yet.” Tormund denied gently. “But I see the way she looks at me.” He added, making his argument as he engaged Sandor.

“How does she look at you? Like she wants to carve you up and eat your liver?” The Hound stated more than questioned.

“You do know her.” Tormund breathed.

“We’ve met.” Sandor confirmed, not giving any detail. He went to start walking again but turned back to level at the Wildling. “Brienne of Tarth’s in Winterfell? Did she come alone?” The Hound asked.

“She brought her man-squire. Lucky bastard that one. Gets to be with her all days long.” Tormund replied with an envious sigh.

“That’s it? No one else was with her?” Sandor pushed, some desperation edging his voice.

“Well, Jon’s sister. Brienne of Tarth brought her to The Wall.” Tormund revealed. Sandor stilled, lowering his eyes to the ground. He gave a single nod of acceptance. “Another beautiful ginger kissed by fire. You wouldn’t think it looking at him, would you?” Tormund added, nodding at Jon far ahead of them now. Sandor’s head snapped back up.

“What? Ginger?” The Hound questioned with some confusion before his face cleared. “Sansa? Sansa Stark? She’s in Winterfell? She’s…safe?” He commented with a thoughtful frown, question for assurance in his tone. He let out a breath.

“That’s the one.” Tormund confirmed. The Hound blinked his expression away, turning to the Wildling again.

“That’s the sister you’re talking about? The only one?” The Hound asked.

“Is there another sister?” Tormund wondered obliviously.

“Yes there’s another fucking sister!” Sandor replied, raising his voice more than usual, his anger clear.

“There’s just the one in Winterfell.” Tormund said, looking Sandor over. “Is this you caring about somebody?” he asked the other man.

“Fuck off.” The Hound demanded, repeating his original reaction and rebelling any further connection. He glared at the redhead before storming off to catch the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	57. You're Not The Only One I've Met

“Your father isn’t the only Baratheon I’ve met.” Jon informed Gendry as they rowed out of Dragonston. “Stannis, your uncle. And his daughter.” He said in a kinder tone, his eyes briefly shifting to Ser Davos.

“He wanted to kill me.” Gendry stated bluntly, focusing his attention on his own rowing, scowling at the oars.

“He and I didn’t exactly see things the same way.” Jon commented. “You don’t look much like him.” He added, looking at the smith. Gendry started in his rowing as he looked back at Jon. He looked down, away from Jon, taking a breath before he met the eyes of the ex-Lord Commander again.

“Your father isn’t the only Stark I’ve met.” Gendry revealed. Jon frowned in question. “I travelled with Arya.” Gendry confessed. He swallowed. “You do look like her.” He said, maintaining eye contact. Jon gawked at him, his hands loosening their grip on the oars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for all the support and kind words. I'm happy people are enjoying these.
> 
>    
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	58. Loyalty And Oaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character and I'm nervous about screwing this one up.

“Ser Jaime.” Brienne of Tarth called with some desperation over the seemingly hopeless situation. She fell in line with the Lannister group as they left.

“It’s been good to see you. I imagine the next time will be across the battlefield.” Jaime replied resentfully as he tried not to look at her.

“We both saw what just happened. We both saw that…thing.” Brienne said following after him.

“Yes, and I’m not looking forward to seeing more of them,” he stated as they walked down the few steps out of the Dragonpit. “But I’m loyal to the Queen; you’re loyal to Sansa Stark and her brothers.”

“Oh, fuck loyalty!” Brienne declared as she grabbed the Lannister’s arm, stalling his movement as the others walked past them.

“Fuck loyalty?” Jaime said incredulously as he finally looked at her. “Spoken by someone who has spent all this time loyal to a dead woman? You are most likely looking for Arya Stark even still.” He pointed out. Brienne looked around them briefly.

“Arya Stark is in Winterfell.” She said quietly, keeping the conversation between the two of them.

“You found her?” Jaime asked as he huddled closer to the woman of Tarth.

“No. Well, yes, a while ago, but I couldn’t get her to come with me.” Brienne revealed, dipping her head in shame at her perceived failure.

“What, so she just wandered home to Winterfell by herself?” Jaime questioned.

“Yes.” Brienne confirmed.

“Where in seven hells has she been this whole time?” Jaime questioned, still keeping his voice hushed, he also making sure no one else could hear them.

“I don’t know.” Brienne replied. Jaime exhaled, standing straighter.

“You’ve fulfilled your oath, but your loyalty still remains.” He stated.

“It wasn’t only my oath.” Brienne countered. Jaime turned his head away but didn’t deny it. “This goes beyond Houses and honour and oaths.” Brienne said, changing track. “I know you’re a good man, Ser Jaime, but you are loyal to the wrong cause.” She added sincerely.

“Don’t.” Jaime said, his voice catching as he stared at Brienne.

“Talk to the Queen.” Brienne encouraged. Jaime looked briefly at Cersei who had stopped and was staring angrily at their interaction, before he turned to face Brienne again.

“And tell her what?” he said pointedly. He exhaled as he finally walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not intending to take this scene away from Brienne and Jaime and make it about Arya. If it seems I have done that, please tell me.
> 
> My thinking was that it's Jaime who is the first character who Arya sees when she gets back to Westeros, it's Jaime who comments about Walder Frey's death and it's Jaime who has been the one to know of Brienne's oath to find Arya and Sansa; the one who understands it most. Podrick got that conversation with Brienne, so why not Jaime? Secondly, it's the prelude to Jaime finally walking away from Cersei and on the basis of honour and what's right, so I thought the initial oath that shows that goodness and that linked him to Brienne initially could be appropriate for that placing.
> 
> The concept of this is still to work within canon, only changing minimal scenes (mostly dialogue) and I'm not trying or wanting to diminish the Brienne and Jaime scene, but this is my first time writing Jaime and I'm not an active shipper of the two so it's possible I failed. I'm really sorry if that's the case.


	59. Serve The Starks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not technically a direct mention of Arya, but heavily inferred in a way the show never did.

“Ser Davos.” Gendry said with some wonder at seeing the smuggler in his shop.

“Gendry.” Ser Davos nodded at him as he stepped further into the premise, his hands held behind his back.

“I'm glad you're alive." Gendry said.

"Likewise." Davos replied.

"What are you doing here?” Gendry asked.

“I’m here with a friend…of sorts.” He said, frowning at the end of his comment. “I thought I'd see if you were here. I still have some contacts in the capitol.” Davos explained. The older man looked looking around at the pieces on display. “This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind for you staying hidden.” He chastised with some warmth.

“Living right under the Queen's nose – they don’t seem to notice. Too arrogant. The Goldcloaks still don't know my face.” Gendry defended as he finished with the piece he was working on, looking down at his worktop. “And I didn’t really have anywhere else to go.” He said in a quieter tone, showing some vulnerability.

“Well, you’re welcome to come with me, if you don’t think you’ll miss the bowls of brown too much.” Ser Davos offered with a joke. Gendry faced him again.

“Where are you going?” The smith asked.

“North. I’m serving Jon Snow.” Davos revealed as he stepped closer.

“Jon Snow? The Starks?” Gendry wondered aloud.

“You know of him then.” Ser Davos stated.

“Yes, I know of him.” Gendry confirmed in the same quiet tone. He swallowed, refocusing on Davos. “I don’t understand. You were with Stannis - he was against the Starks; he was against everyone.” Gendry reasoned.

“Stannis and Jon Snow had an agreement, for a time. Stannis is dead. He was lost. Had been for a while. Jon Snow – he’s a good man. Believes in honour, and family. The things Stannis used to believe in before the Red Woman convinced him to value other things.” Davos said sadly, his face pulled down in subtle grief.

“You’re asking me to go to Winterfell?” Gendry sought clarification.

“You’re smithing here – why not smith there?” Ser Davos reasoned, looking around the space again.

“Make swords for the Starks.” Gendry voiced as if to himself.

“Is that something unfavourable to you for some reason?” The smuggler asked, watching Gendry.

“No.” Gendry denied sharply. “No, it’s…” he trailed off as he looked down at his workspace. “I’ll get my stuff. I’m ready.” He said as he gathered his things as Ser Davos waited for him. “I only know the way until the Riverlands.” Gendry said apologetically. “We – I never got further than that.” He said, coming to stand before Ser Davos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	60. Serve The Starks - 2. Fight For The North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very, very tired when I wrote the previous one and skimming it this morning I wasn't that happy with it. So, a part 2 as my attempt to give it some more life.

“Isn’t there anyone you wish to say bye to? Friends? A girl?” Ser Davos asked as he and Gendry headed out away from the Street of Steel.

“No.” Gendry replied curtly, keeping his focus straight ahead.

“Is that why you’re so eager to leave?” Davos checking around their surroundings as they moved out of the populated area, unlike the smith next to him.

“It’s not why I’m eager to leave, but it was never my intention to stay here forever.” Gendry explained. “And I’d already lost the only people I cared about before coming back.” He added, making Davos look at him.

“You know, you’ve never told me about where you were when the Red Woman took you.” The smugger hinted, his point plain.

“No, I haven’t.” Gendry replied, not giving anything.

"You said the Riverlands?" Davos asked, but Gendry remained silent. “I did always enjoy such engaging, flowing conversation.” Davos said sarcastically. He sighed. “You said you lost someone – someones. The Red Woman took you away from them? Took them away from you? She took someone from me.” Davos confided, still attempting to get Gendry to talk.

“I’m sorry.” Gendry said sincerely as he slowed his pace, properly looking at the older man next to him for the first time since they left his shop. “I know you want to help, but you saved my life and your offer today is the most I could ask for. You already have helped me; you are still helping me. I’m grateful.” He explained, thankful. Davos accepted with a nod.

“I am somewhat surprised you’re ready to get behind the cause of the North so quickly. Don’t you want to know more about the side you’ll fight for?” Davos asked.

“I don’t need to know anymore than I do.” Gendry stated. Ser Davos shot him another look, frowning at the smith. “Baratheons and Starks have long been friends, have they not? I’m not truly a Baratheon, and I never knew him, but I’ll choose my father’s side. I’ll fight for the North.” Gendry vowed.

“Some might argue your father’s fight would be for King’s Landing, for the throne.” The smuggler said, opening the conversation again.

“I’ll fight for the North.” Gendry repeated. Davos gave another nod, bobbing his head slowly. Then the older man exhaled.

“There’s more you need to know about what's happening in the North. Come on.” Ser Davos said as they cleared the capital’s streets, going towards the shore.


	61. A House Reset

“Whatever choices, whatever regrets you may have – Bear Island is in good hands. The Mormont House is strong. Lyanna Mormont makes a good leader.” Jon told Jorah as he once again fell in line next to the older man.

“My cousin. Though I've never met her, I was fond of her mother, my aunt. She named her child after Lyanna Stark, your aunt.” Jorah replied, nodding in gesture at Jon.

“Appropriately named.” Jon commented. Jorah looked at the King in the North, creasing his brows in question. “My father didn’t talk about my aunt Lyanna often. Whether because he missed her or he felt he let her down, I don’t know. It was hard for him.” He explained soberly. “But he would say that my sister reminded him of her. Arya is…a force by herself. Stubborn, entirely unlady-like. Happy to speak her mind and tell the men around her that they’re wrong. Lyanna Mormont is the same. She’ll serve House Mormont well.” Jon assured with a small smile.

“I’m glad someone will.” Jorah reconciled as both men kept moving.


	62. She Knew Not To Trust Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for my absence. I had a super busy month last month and didn't have time/energy for fic. I'm trying to update all my WIPs this weekend.
> 
>  
> 
> For this chapter, Jon is aware Gendry knows Arya. It doesn't matter how - you can imagine it's from one of my chapter possibilities or your own thoughts, it doesn't really matter.

“You knew Melisandre, then?” Jon asked Gendry as they paired off between the other groups all moving forward through the snow. Gendry frowned at him, giving him a questioning look. “You said, before. They sold you to her?” Jon explained. Gendry let out a noise very close to a scoff.

“If by ‘knew’ you mean trick me and try to kill me, then yeah, I knew her.” The smith replied bitterly. “Sorry, Your Grace.” He added quietly. Jon shook his head.

“Nothing to apologise for.” Jon dismissed. “I can’t relate to her trying to kill you, exactly, but she did trick me, and she murdered others in her crusade.” Jon revealed. “We – I – banned her from the North, if that’s of any comfort to you.” The Stark offered.

“Perhaps, I don’t know.” Gendry replied with a shake of his head. He sighed. “The others – maybe I am being too serious about it. It’s not like nobody else ever tried to kill me.” He continued with a dark chuckle.

“You trusted her.” Jon stated, seeming to understand the man walking beside him.

“For a moment.” Gendry confessed. “Suddenly this new life was in front of me, that she was offering me or something. A world I never thought I would ever be allowed to see, nevermind be a part of. I don’t know.” He finished with a sigh, his breath fogging against the cold.

“You survived it. You learned who your father was and got away from her.” Jon said.

“Only because of Davos.” Gendry argued. “He saved my life, helped me escape.”

“He’s a good man. Melisandre betrayed him too, damaged him. She took someone away from him.” The older of the two revealed. Gendry frowned, both men falling silent at the thought.

“Arya knew.” Gendry said, breaking the quiet. “She knew there was something…wrong, about the Red Witch.” Jon slowed his stride, turning more to face Gendry.

“Arya met Melisandre? Did Melisandre harm her?” Jon questioned, concern in his voice.

“No.” Gendry answered, also slowing his walking. “But Arya knew, she knew right away she couldn’t be trusted. I just thought she was…” Gendry trailed off.

“What?” Jon prompted, his frown back on his face.

“I thought she was jealous.” Gendry replied with a light laugh.

“Why would my sister be jealous of Melisandre?” Jon asked, his frown becoming a scowl as he fully came to a stop. Gendry stilled too, having no choice but to follow the leader’s actions.

“Uh, I mean, just because…well, I mean, Arya was the only girl…in camp…in, in the group.” Gendry stammered, staring at Jon with wide eyes. “And Melisandre showed up and uh… Well, I mean, Arya is…kind of…protective, about what she deems hers.” He tried to explain.

“Are you telling me Arya thinks you’re hers?” Jon challenged, his voice flat, low and strong compared to Gendry’s stumbling, uneven one.

“…no?” Gendry tried.

“Then what are you telling me, Gendry?” Jon questioned without missing a breath.

“Noth – nothing.” Gendry shook his head, still facing the other man who stood completely still, staring at him expectantly. “Just…Arya didn’t trust her, knew better than to trust her. She tried to stop the Red witch taking me. Everybody else in my life had given me up. Arya’s different.” He continued, looking away as he was finally able to break from Jon’s look. “That’s…that’s all, Your Grace.” He finished quietly, looking at the snow at their feet.

“Arya’s always championed those less than her.” Jon hit back, making Gendry swallow and keep his head bowed. “She did it for me our whole lives.” The Northerner added in a kinder tone. Jon sighed and turned away, making Gendry chance raising his head to look at him again. “You won’t have to face Melisandre again. You can move on from her what she did to you.” Jon said with a sudden tiredness, refocusing their conversation as he started walking again. Gendry followed, a conflicted look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may do another version of this at some point. Melisandre having some kind of fucked up dub-con experience with the two most important men in Arya's life was always something I found very fucked up, which means there's a lot of material to potentially explore there.
> 
> As always, mega thanks for all the support! I hope some are still interested in this being continued even though I haven't it updated for so long.


	63. Everyone's Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than usual. There's just so many of them in the scene! And it's a scene I've done versions of before - I do feel I'm running out of canon scenes to work with but as long as you all don't mind chapters around the same scenes?

“You’re The Hound.” Jon stated as a greeting to three men Tormund brought them to. Ser Davos and Jorah filed in around them.

“Do you want a prize?” Sandor Clegane remarked, not bothering to sit up as he lay across a bench, only briefly turning his head to look at Jon.

“Do you know who I am?” Jon asked him.

“Yet another jumped up pain in my arse Northerner?” The Hound replied.

“Aye, I might be, depending on what you’ve got to say.” Jon said, his tone echoing a slight smile that wasn’t present on his face.

“Oh get on with it.” The Hound muttered, rolling his eyes as he finally sat up. “I thought you Northern lot were supposed to be made of simpler stuff, but you’re as dramatic as any Southern royal cunt ever was.”

“My name is Jon Snow.” The King in the North announced. “Ned Stark was my father.” He added after a beat.

“You must be so proud.” Sandor sniped.

“I am, actually. Arya Stark is my sister.” Jon continued. Gendry came down the last steps, entering the space as the others watched Jon and Sandor converse.

“Is she now?” The Hound commented mockingly.

“I know you were with her.” Jon said.

“And how do you know that, Jon Snow?” The Hound questioned, finally standing up and moving closer to Jon.

“Brienne of Tarth. She’s in Winterfell. She saw you with Arya.” Jon explained.

“That dumb bitch.” The Hound scoffed.

“You watch that mouth of yours.” Tormund intervened, speaking for the first time as he pinned his eyes on The Hound who turned towards the ginger.

“In defence of Brienne of Tarth?” The Hound laughed. “I don’t think she needs you making a stand for her, Wildling. She’d cut you down where you stand.” He said as he looked Tormund up and down, a bored look on his face.

“I know.” Tormund breathed out, his eyes lighting up. “She’s wonderful and you’ll respect her.”

“Cut him down like she did you?” Jon interrupted the larger men, gaining The Hound’s attention again. “She said she killed you.”

“Yet here I stand.” Sandor rebuffed, standing taller, emphasising his physicality.

“Where’s Arya?” Jon questioned.

“Fuck if I know where the runt is.” Sandor dismissed.

“Oi!” Gendry interjected, marching up to the metal keeping them separated.

“Your turn to step up now, is it?” Sandor commented condescendingly. “Oh, I remember you.”

“What did you do to her?” Gendry challenged.

“Your little friend here know how close you were to his wee sister? Or is that a secret between you and her?” The Hound asked, successfully stirring between the two younger men as Jon stared at Gendry; the smith avoiding the eyes of the other.

“Gendry.” Jon said flatly, dragging his name out. Gendry stilled under the Stark’s stare.

“Can you let me out before you have your domestic and woman tantrums? It smells like shit in here.” The Hound said, looking around the small space he and the others were in.

“What happened to Arya?” Jon asked Sandor after some silence, once again challenging the ex-shield.

“I don’t know.” The Hound replied.

“Answer!” Gendry demanded, joining Jon’s questioning.

“Are you deaf as well as stupid?” Sandor said as he narrowed his eyes in disdain at Gendry. “I told you, I don’t fucking know where she is,” He tuned to Jon with Tormund at the Stark’s other side. “After your Brienne of Tarth got in the way, Arya left. What did the giant woman even tell you, anyway? She knew I was protecting the wolf! Arya didn’t want to go with her.” He explained.

“But she wanted to go with you?” Jon said disbelievingly, his brow raising.

“She was with me,” The Hound replied, his voice lower than before as he stared down Jon. “Until I ended up at the bottom of a fucking hill, useless. She took off after that.” He revealed as he broke eye contact, casually taking a step back as if the previous stand-down hadn’t occurred.

“Do you have any idea where she went?” Jon pushed further. Gendry watched The Hound for answers as Davos watched the smith, a deep frown on his face.

“If she’s not with you, or with them,” Sandor said, turning around and acknowledging the two other men with him, cloaked by the darkness of the corner. “Or him." he gestured at Gendry. "Then no. There wasn’t anybody left for her to go to – we tried.”

“The Lord of Light isn’t done with the girl.” Beric Dondarrion said, making his presence properly known for the first time, standing up and stepping into the sparse light in the room.

“He speaks truth. The little princess has a purpose yet.” Thoros added, staying in his position in the corner unlike his leader.

“Thoros?” Jorah questioned incredulously, moving from his place behind Jon and closer to the others. Thoros finally pushed forward, showing himself to the others as he peered at the man he knew.

“Jorah Mormont.” Thoros stated.

“I hardly recognised you.” Jorah commented. Tormund looked at Jorah incredulously as he stood next to him, shocked at yet another connection between the two groups.

“What kind of purpose? What does that mean?” Gendry interrupted again, angry as he demanded answers.

“Gendry, lad.” Thoros tried to calm the smith down.

“Is that why you wouldn’t let us go? You had some kind of plan for her? Were you going to sell her too?” Gendry questioned, defiance in his voice as he talked over the red priest.

“As we always told both you young’uns. You were never a prisoner.” Thoros said patiently, unaffected by Gendry’s outrage.

“You wouldn’t let us leave.” Gendry countered, scowling at the men he’d once trusted.

“Because it wasn’t safe for Ned Stark’s daughter. That was the truth of it, lad.” The red priest replied tiredly, like Gendry was the unreasonable one. Ser Davos and Jon exchanged a look at the new information.

“But you didn’t keep her safe, did you? None of you did!” Gendry criticised as he looked at all three men held.

“Did a better job of it yourself, boy? She was alone when I found her. Abandon her, did you?” The Hound taunted Gendry.

“They took me away from her!” Gendry yelled, his eyes blazing. Ser Davos looked at Jon for guidance, but the Stark was intently watching the conversation between the others.

“Gendry, we are here for a reason that is greater than Arya Stark.” Beric attempted to reason.

“We never should have trusted you.” Gendry said with a shake of his head as he ignored Beric words. “You sold me to a red witch!”

“Enough, everyone.” Jon finally intervened, stepping forward to quieten Gendry. “Tormund, let them out.” He ordered the Wildling who did as he was asked. “Arya’s in Winterfell.” Jon said as The Hound, Thoros and Beric finally stood directly in front of him. The Hound laughed.

“Test, was it?” Sandor commented, sneering at Jon.

“I told you it would depend what you said.” Jon replied easily. The Hound scoffed as he moved past the Northerner, following Tormund as he lead the men, Jorah going with them.

“Arya made it home?” Gendry asked quietly once the others had gone up the stairs, leaving only Davos, Jon and himself.

“You should have told me.” Jon stated. “It would have been a lot more effective than talking to me about Robert Baratheon.” He added before nodding towards the stairs. "Go." Jon encouraged.

"Well that was bracing." Davos commented dryly once Gendry could no longer be seen. "I'm sure this mission is going to be the smoothest one yet." he continued sarcastically. Jon shook his head and let out a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reads and especially comments on my last chapter! You're all so nice to me and I'm really grateful for so much encouragement.


	64. I'll Tell You When I Get Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such an 'Arya, Arya, Arya' heavy previous chapter, in this one she's only eluded to.
> 
> Since last season seemed to be pushing Davos as a sudden parental figure to Gendry, I figured this could work.

“Don’t go trying to be a hero. I know you’re capable but let the others help you.” Ser Davos lectured Gendry as he was preparing to leave with the rest of the group.

“Yes, Ser Davos.” Gendry replied indulgently.

“You’re not used to the cold like the rest of them are. It’s alright if you’re not of the same skill.” Davos continued.

“It’s nice that you care.” Gendry said, his lips twitching with a smile. Davos scowled at him.

“This is such a reckless idea. Madness. Going out there, the lot of you –” The smuggler trailed off with a shake of his head as he turned away.

“It has to be done. We can’t let them come and take Westeros, we can’t just do nothing.” Gendry reasoned before securing his gloves on his hands. Davos watched him before he went to grab Gendry’s warhammer.

“Jon’ll look after you. He’s a good man. He’ll see you right.” Ser Davos said with confidence as he stood in front of Gendry again.

“I know. I know the loyalty and skills that come from the Starks.” Gendry said, melancholy in his voice. Ser Davos frowned at him, tilting his head back to look at Gendry.

“And how do you know that?” Davos asked as he appraised his ward who exhaled a deep breath in response. “Is this about you meeting Ned Stark? Is there more to it than what you’ve said?”

“No, it’s…” Gendry shook his head. “It’s not about Ned Stark.” Davos’ frown deepened.

“Gendry,” Ser Davos started.

“I’ll tell you if I make it back.” Gendry committed.

“ _When_ you make it back. Ser Davos corrected.

“When I make it back.” Gendry echoed, a soft smile on his face.

"Might want to think about telling Jon too, hm?" Davos said. Gendry gave a distracted nod. “It’s alright if you fail. There’s no shame in coming back if you can’t do it, it won’t be the end of the world.” Ser Davos tried once again.

“Won’t it?” Gendry said pointedly, looking serious again. Ser Davos let out another sigh.

“Good luck.” Davos offered, holding the warhammer which Gendry took from him. “May the gods be with you.” Ser Davos nodded.

“Which god?” Gendry wondered.

“Whichever one is still listening to us lowly fools these days.” Davos replied sombrely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	65. I'll Tell You When I Get Back - 2. I Know Her, I Knew her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader was interested in a second part of the previous chapter, so I thought I'd try. I maybe shouldn't have because it ended up very long and a lot more emotional that I originally intended. Also, because there is no canon Gendry scene, even a mention, after Gendry runs back, some of this is deliberately generic in setting. They must have all been at Eastwatch together again at some point before leaving for King's Landing, right? lol

“I thought I told you not be a hero.” Ser Davos scolded as Gendry woke up. The smith was under a pile of furs with the older man sitting on a wooden chair next to his bed.

“You also told me it was okay if I came back if things went wrong.” Gendry coughed out as he sat up some, leaning against the pillows behind him. “The others.” He said, seeking the other man’s eyes for answers.

“They made it back, in one piece for the most part.” Ser Davos reassured.

“Jon?” Gendry asked, specifically wondering about the fate of the Stark.

“He’s here. Looks about as pathetic as you do.” Ser Davos said, a tone of fatherly judgement in his voice.

“Who?” Gendry questioned the missing pieces of the group that had been referred to.

“Thoros. Some of Tormund’s men.” Ser Davos revealed. Gendry exhaled, settling heavier on the pillows.

“I hated him.” Gendry said as he stared ahead at the sparse room. “Was so…angry at him, for what he took from me, for his stupid Lord of Light. But when that bear, that thing got him…I wanted to help him.” He frowned.

“Course you did.” Davos replied easily. “You’re driven by honour. A young, reckless concept of it, mind, but still…honour. You’re like Jon.”

“I’m not like Jon.” Gendry denied, still avoiding looking at Davos next to him.

“Gendry, you came from King’s Landing, to the middle of nowhere up here for some ridiculous idea, just to try to do some good, to help.” Davos reasoned.

“That’s not the only reason I’m here.” Gendry admitted, his voice quiet with guilt. Ser Davos looked at him for a moment.

“This you keeping your promise about when you get back?” Ser Davos asked after assessing the smith.

“You wanted to hear it, didn’t you?” Gendry said, briefly looking at Davos.

“I wasn’t exactly picturing you in this state when we discussed it.” Ser Davos commented dryly, nodding towards the current position of Gendry. “What is it?” he prompted.

“Arya Stark.” Gendry said simply, his voice stronger now.

“His Grace’s sister.” Ser Davos replied, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Right. His Grace.” Gendry echoed the title. Davos’ frown deepened at the tone used.

“What about Arya Stark?” Ser Davos asked.

“I know her.” Gendry revealed. “Knew, her.” He corrected sadly. Davos’ frown cleared, shock showing on his face instead.

“How?” Ser Davos questioned disbelievingly.

“We travelled together. A long time ago, now.” Gendry started to explain. “When the war started. After her father – Jon’s – The King in the North’s father, was executed. We left King’s Landing together. I was with her until the Red Woman took me.”

“All that time?” The smuggler said with some wonder.

“All that time.” Gendry confirmed numbly. He stared down at his lap, still covered with furs.

“You never said anything to me, to Stannis.” Davos tried to rationalise.

“Of course I didn’t.” Gendry snapped with a defensive glare that cleared just as quickly. “Doesn’t matter anyway.” He dismissed in a less hostile tone. “They still used me, my blood, to bring down Robb Stark anyway. Arya was probably there too, at the Red Wedding. My blood…ended hers.” Gendry swallowed back emotion, staring blankly ahead of him again.

“Gendry –“ Davos started with a shake of his head, but Gendry cut him off.

“When you came to me in King’s Landing – I just wanted to do something again, have a purpose again, anything but be in that damn city, doing nothing, feeling nothing but getting angrier and angrier – an anger that I don’t even really have a right to.” Gendry said with a shrug, sniffling. “But when you told me you were with Jon Snow? And going North?” He looked at Ser Davos who was staring back at him. “I just…” Gendry cut himself off, swallowing it back. “I’m not here because I’m honourable, Ser Davos. I’ve never had any honour – I’m a bastard; I was created from dishonour. I don’t know why I thought coming here, helping Jon Snow – she talked about him, you know? I just wanted…” The Smith trailed off yet again, giving up on trying to explain. He closed his eyes, exhaling.

“Oh lad, that’s a lot of information I wasn’t expecting. I thought you were going to tell me Ned Stark took you for an ale or something – I knew he’d found you.” Ser Davos remarked as he looked at young man he cared for. “But…Gendry, Arya Stark is alive. She’s in Winterfell.” He revealed, watching Gendry as his eyes immediately opened and he looked back.

“How?” The smith challenged, stunned as he pushed himself further up in the bed.

“Jon received a raven when we were in Dragonstone. Both she and her brother arrived in Winterfell, separately. Starks – I’ve learned not to underestimate them.” Ser Davos said lightly as Gendry turned away again.

“Arya…” Gendry breathed to himself as he sat dazed.

“And what happened to Robb Stark, the Red Wedding – not your fault.” Davos stated, gaining back Gendry’s attention.

“You were there, Ser Davos, in that room.” Gendry countered.

“Aye, I was. You believe those men died because some leeches were thrown into some fire?” Davos mocked with a disbelief both men knew wasn’t sincere.

“After everything you’ve seen –“ Gendry started to argue as Davos was the one to avoid eye contact now, but the older man refocused himself.

“Walder Frey broke guest rights. Robb Stark broke a betrothal pact. Stannis betrayed and killed his kin.” Davos said, his voice firm again. “Men and war and politics, Gendry. Even the Red Woman and her fires – that is her madness, her cruelty; their actions. Not yours.”

“I should have stayed with her, with Arya.” Gendry uttered regretfully.

“As far as I’m aware, the Brotherhood sold you and the Red Woman brought you to Dragonstone. Don’t remember hearing much about you having a say in either act.” Ser Davos remarked dryly. Gendry was quiet, in response. 

“She’s really in Winterfell?” Gendry finally spoke again, looking at Davos.

“With her sister, and now brother.” Ser Davos affirmed. The smith was quiet again. “Far be it from my humble self to say such a thing, but from my experience with Jon, Starks choose their close allies rather well.” He observed, trying to prompt something from Gendry but to no avail; the smith sitting still with his thoughts. “I take it that’s what you and she were?” Davos finally asked.

“Allies? I…I suppose.” Gendry replied.

“I was hinting towards the ‘close’ part of the equation. Apparently my skills for subtlety are leaving things to be desired as of that late. Suppose it’s hard to be subtle with dragons and living dead men surrounding us.” Ser Davos retorted with a put-upon shake of his head.

“We were…friends.” Gendry said quietly, ignoring Davos’ joking self-deprecation.

“Quite convincing. I suggest you work on that one.” Ser Davos judged flatly.

“We were children, Ser Davos.” Gendry reasoned, attempting to dismiss Davos’ implication.

“And now you’re not. And we’ll be moving onto Winterfell after we’re done with Cersei Lannister.” Davos said. “What I recommended before? About telling Jon too? I take it back. At least for now.”

“Right.” Gendry nodded, taking it as a hint. Davos picked up on the misunderstanding.

“It’s nothing to do with honour, Gendry. My opinion still stands on that. In fact, I'd wager we can add ‘loyal’ to the list now. But I’m not sure older brother’s place a man’s honour above their sisters when it comes to other men being…friends with those sisters.” Davos explained. "His princess sister." he added with a stern look, his eyebrows knitted. Gendry kept his eyes down at the reminder of nobility. “Let’s get through one diplomacy matter first before we try to tackle another.”

“Alright.” Gendry accepted without the full tension he held moments before.

“Get some rest. You still look, well, awful.” Davos stood up from his chair. Gendry relaxed some more.

“Thank you, Ser Davos.” Gendry uttered sincerely. The other man stopped at the door and nodded in acknowledgement.

“I’ll bring some broth in a while. Don’t worry, it won’t be brown.” Ser Davos joked casually as he left the room.


	66. It's A Nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may not be to everyone's liking. I thought after the last few more heavy and emotional chapters, a more ridiculous, humour one was due. But I understand some may not like it. I wanted the title to be 'Pussy Or Dick'...

“I was joking before.” Tormund announced as he approached Gendry who was walking across the snow by himself. Gendry looked at him blankly. “About fucking you.” He added.

“Oh. Uh, thanks for clarifying?” Gendry replied with some awkwardness.

“I thought I should, after Sad Eyes over there thought I was after his…dick.” Tormund said nodding towards The Hound in another group of the men, pausing at the last word and saying it carefully. “Pussy. I like pussy.” He proclaimed happily.

“Right…” Gendry responded with a frown, side-eyeing the man next to him. “Hold on, 'Sad Eyes'?” He asked.

“Don’t you think? Think he’s got a fear of fire.” Tormund confided.

“He does.” Gendry confirmed, his frown deepening.

“Know that for fact, do you?” The Wildling asked.

“Yes.” Gendry replied, looking straight ahead.

“Interesting.” Tormund mused.

“He’s not interesting.” Gendry denied. “And he’s not sad eyes. He’s a murderer. You should feel sad for those people.”

“Who’d he murder?” The ginger man wondered.

“Dozens of people, most likely.” Gendry judged.

“Not someone you know then?” Tormund queried as he looked at Gendry, easily striding through the snow as Gendry struggled. “Cuz you seem quite affected by it, angry.”

“What, are you going to start calling me 'Angry Eyes' now?” Gendry said defensively.

“Betrayed Eyes, maybe.” Tormund considered. He continued when Gendry gave him a look. “I heard you earlier. You trusted them, they betrayed you.” He nodded towards Thoros and Beric, paired behind them. “Except it seems like you lost something too. 'Lost Something Eyes' doesn’t sound as impressive though, doesn’t quite roll off the tongue.” He summed up seriously.

“What are you going on about?” Gendry asked with exasperation, huffing out a breath in the cold.

“You said he’s murdered people, but haven’t offered any names.” Tormund replied simply.

“Why does it matter?” Gendry questioned.

“Seems like it does to you, is all.” Tormund shrugged, his tone calm compared to Gendry’s pestered one.

“But why do you care?” Gendry pushed.

“You’re the first folk of the Kneeler holding I’ve met. I’m curious. And the fresh air doesn’t seem to have calmed you down any. It’s odd.” Tormund explained with a confused frown.

“Someone a friend of mine knew.” Gendry finally revealed.

“But you didn’t know them.” Tormund stated.

“No.” The smith replied.

“Why are –” Tormund questioned, only to be cut off.

“Because it mattered to her.” Gendry interrupted. The Wildling’s face brightened.

“Ahhh. Now I see. You should have just said, lad!” Tormund exclaimed, a smile on his face. “Back to the pussy!”

“Can you stop saying that?” Gendry requested grumpily.

“Pussy? But that’s what it’s about, isn’t it?” Tormund assumed.

“No!” Gendry yelled, immediately looking at the others around them to see who had noticed his outburst. Tormund didn’t show any discomfort, carrying on walking.

“So it is…dick, for you then?” Tormund asked, his eyebrows pinched as he tried to understand, again pausing of the word ‘dick’.

“No!” Gendry said with a furious whisper this time.

“I don’t understand.” Tormund stated genuinely.

“It’s not… it’s not just… She was my friend. Fam – family.” Gendry tried to explain. Tormund’s face cleared again.

“Oh I see. No, best not to fuck your family, even if you do all kneel to a woman who fucks her brother.” Tormund replied with a nod as if it all made sense now.

“We’re not truly kin.” Gendry informed as he started to get frustrated again.

“…but you’re family?” Tormund questioned slowly.

“I mean the…the family you…make, with people you…meet. Are close to.” Gendry stammered. Tormund shook his head, seeming to finally give up on trying to understand.

“I can’t wait to get back to back to Winterfell. See my own beloved.” Tormund said brightly.

“I don’t want to hear about you fucking her.” Gendry demanded, looking up at the larger man with judging eyes.

“We haven’t fucked yet.” Tormund replied easily. “She acts like she doesn’t care, but woman like that? She’s worth the fight to win her.” He added with a shake of his head, an impassioned look on his face.

“Maybe she actually doesn’t care.” Gendry sniped.

“Ahh so much to learn boyo, so much to learn.” Tormund said. “So, what’s her name then?” he asked, bringing it back to Gendry.

“Arry.” Gendry revealed.

“…that’s a fella’s name.” Tormund stated.

“It’s a…nickname.” Gendry explained. Tormund stopped and turned to look at Gendry, appraising him as the smith shuttered his pace to a stop too, apprehensively looking back as Tormund stared at him.

“So it is dick for you after all.” Tormund said with a surety, his eyes lighting up at having worked it up, finally saying the word with ease.

“No, it’s a nickname!” Gendry said sternly, scowling back at the Wildling.

“You should have just said, lad. No shame in it! Remember, fucking’s still best for the cold!” he said with finality as he marched on ahead, leaving an irritated Gendry who took a breath to try to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the really amazing comments you've left since I've started updating again. I'm super happy people are still reading.


	67. Say It The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really a book referencing one, but I hope you'll all allow it.

“She spun awayyy and said to him, she said to him, no featherbed for meeee.” Thoros sang as he stumbled through the snow, his injury making him drag behind the others.

“Please shut up!”  
“Would you shut up!”

Jon and Gendry interrupted Thoros’ song, speaking over one another. Thoros fell silent as the younger two looked at each other.

“Oh look, gentlemen,” Thoros said, addressing the rest of the group who had also stopped, his hands spread wide in gesture of the two as he leaned forward, trying not to fall over. “We have a two-part harmony over here. Would you like to take the next verse? It's a good one.” The priest offered as he turned to the bastard pair. Gendry scowled at him, making Thoros smirk back. Jon gave his own version of a smile as he looked back at Gendry.

“You should meet my sister, Gendry. I think you might like her. She and I used to say the same thing at the same time too, finish each other’s sentences.” The Stark revealed, his face soft at the thought of his sister. The Hound let out gruff snort as Thoros’ smirk grew in amusement. Beric turned away from all of them, standing next to Jorah who frowned in confusion as he assessed the other men though lost interest quickly, turning back to the area and looking for danger. 

“Hear that, lad? The Stark bastard thinks you’d like his sister.” Thoros taunted Gendry, his eyebrows raised as if found great entertainment in the interaction. Gendry’s jaw tensed as Jon looked back to Thoros.

“What’s the joke?” Tormund asked with a deep frown. “I don’t get it.” He added, sounding put out as he sought answers from the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm stoked the last chapter went down so well :)


	68. Say It The Same - 2. They All Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many asked for a part 2 so I gave it a try!
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait on this one. I actually wrote most of it on the same day as the previous chapter but it needed some finishing that I didn't have the time for and then I got distracted by The Punisher.
> 
> I hope this lives up to what some of you wanted :)

“Yes, what is the joke?” Jon questioned the group. Gendry kept his head down as he turned away, avoiding Jon’s stare. Thoros blinked back, not sharing Gendry’s discomfort.

“For fuck sake. Are we moving or not?” The Hound interjected.

“I’m just not sure Gendry is used to being introduced to…well, is she a princess? Not sure he’d know the proper way to act around her. Wouldn’t want him to make a fool of himself, would we?” Thoros reasoned, his smirk still present.

“My sister isn’t concerned with what’s proper.” Jon replied honestly.

“Oh? Special Lady, is she? Hear that, Gendry?” Thoros teased, trying to include Gendry again.

“Thoros.” Beric warned, speaking for the first time.

“You’re injured –“ Jon started as he continued to face Thoros.

“Dying, actually, but thanks for noticing.” The red priest interrupted.

“You’re dying,” Jon corrected without missing a beat. “So my instinct is to be lenient with you, but I do not appreciate your tone when talking about my sister.” Jon cautioned, his voice cold, sounding every bit the man who had been Commander of the Night’s Watch and now King in the North.

“I still don’t get it.” Tormund said with a shake of his head. “I’ve met that sister of yours – that isn’t ‘proper’ to you Southerners? Then what the fuck is?”

“That’s Sansa.” Jon replied, turning his attention away from Thoros and to the taller man. “You haven’t met Arya, she’s different. She came home while I was at Dragonstone. She’s…” He trailed off as he narrowed his eyes at his friend as he stared at him.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Tormund asked.

“I was going to say she’s similar to Brienne in mindset – she wanted to be a knight growing up. But then I remembered how you look at Brienne.” Jon explained with some caution – and some judgement.

“My heart and cock are fully committed, Snow. Nothing to worry about there.” Tormund assured cheerily. Jon continued to look at him for a moment longer. The Hound let out a suffering sigh that everyone ignored.

“She also wanted to be a Wildling.” Jon added, somewhat conflicted as he continued to look cautiously at Tormund but his mouth curled at the talk of his sister.

“A Stark with some sense?” Tormund joked with a grin, causing Jon to lose the tension he held, smiling back at the ginger as he rolled his eyes at him.

“Are you finished talking about the Stark bitch yet?” The Hound interrupted again.

“He calls her that but I’m the one that gets the Kingly stare-down? Well that doesn’t seem fair.” Thoros muttered as he went for his wineskin.

“Thoros, shut your fucking mouth.” The Hound snapped back as he marched up the smaller group huddled together. “You’re all like a bunch of moaning women.” He deemed as he stopped in front of Jon. “You, you’re the joke. They all know her, you stupid twat.” The Hound revealed. “He knows her,” he pointed at Thoros who raised his eyebrows and lowered his head. “He knows her,” he continued, gesturing at Beric who still stood apart from them all. “And he definitely fucking knows her.” He faced Gendry who glared back at him.

“Uh Clegane, my friend, we were keeping that hush.” Thoros said.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have opened your mouth in the first place and those two cunts wouldn’t have started mooning over each other.” The Hound replied, nodding his head at Jon who stood stunned and Gendry who started rubbing at his temple.

“It's a good song. Pardon me for wanting some civility to die upon.” Thoros defended himself.

“What is wrong with you people?” Jorah spoke up for the first time as he wandered closer to them, looking at them all in bewilderment.

“Don’t you fucking include me in that, Mormont!” The Hound ordered. “This is their shite.”

“You know my sister.” Jon said to Gendry, ignoring arguing of the trio of Jorah, Thoros and The Hound, turning away from them.

“Yes.” Gendry replied.

“You never told me.” Jon pointed out.

“No.” The smith acknowledged.

“Did you really meet my father?” Jon asked as he tried to understand.

“Yes.” Gendry said.

“Does Arya know that?” Jon questioned.

“Yes. It’s…it’s why she told me who she was.” Gendry explained.

“She trusted you with her identity.” Jon stated.

“Yes,” Gendry said, lowering his head and letting out a breath. “She did.” He added in a softer tone.

“Did you keep that secret?” Jon asked after a moment.

“Yes,” Gendry looked back up at the Stark. “I never told anyone. The Hound – he recognised her when we were with the Brotherhood, told them who she was.” He explained. Tormund stepped closer to them, distracting the pair from their conversation as they noticed the bickering still going on amongst the other men.

“Maybe go easy on him? Doesn’t seem like he’s done much wrong.” Tormund judged as looking back and forth between them. Jon sighed.

“If Arya does trust you… And Davos does too.” The Northerner conceded.

“Besides, you can always change your mind and geld him once we’re done here.” Tormund added happily as he nudged Gendry, directing the smith to start walking with him. Jon watched them go, Gendry looking cautiously at both Tormund and him. Jon turned his attention back to the others who were still insulting each other.

“Fucking Mormont’s. Think you’re better than the rest of us. You’re more a traitor than any of them.” Sandor sniped, his usual disdain in his voice as he looked at Jorah, Beric and Thoros hovering at his sides as if they knew they should stop him but hadn’t acted to do so yet.

“We should keep moving.” Jon directed, calling over to them. The Hound’s eyes shot to him.

“Oh now you want to move? Done with your nonsense now are you?” Sandor taunted Jon who didn’t respond in anything but staring back at him.

“Clegane, we don’t we – “ Thoros tried.

“Fuck off Thoros.” The Hound shot down as he marched off by himself. Thoros and Beric followed him, the red priest raising his eyebrows at Jon with something joyful before he moved. Jorah was left standing alone, his head bowed as he seemed to take stock. Finally he turned to Jon and the two shared a look of frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading.


	69. Winter Is Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!
> 
> I'm very sorry it has been so long since I last updated. And I wanted to get something up in time for Christmas, but it just didn't work out. This is not my best chapter by a long shot but I really wanted to get something posted. So I hope you'll all forgive me for it being rusty.
> 
> I'm going to try update again before New Year's, but if I don't get to, I just wanted to say thank you for all the support of this fic. It has been a big positive of this year for me and I really appreciate it (especially when I disappear for a while to do other fandom fics and you're all understanding about it. Please always feel free to yell at me if my characterisation seems really off because I'm too focused on other fandom characters). I hope everyone has had a happy holiday.

“It’s good to see you.” Jon said sincerely as he and Tormund paired off together ahead of the others.

“You as well, Southerner.” Tormund replied, making Jon smile.

“Are you coming back to Winterfell after this?” Jon asked.

“I thought this mission was taking you back to the Dragon Queen?” Tormund questioned with a frown.

“It is – afterwards, I meant afterwards. You shouldn’t stay here.” Jon advised.

“Aye, cuz only stupid men come here nowadays.” The Wildling said as he looked at Jon out of the corner of his eye.

“I had to try, Tormund.” Jon defended as he looked to his comrade next to him. “If I can convince Cersei, get her to fight – we need the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Don’t explain your kneeling shite to me, Snow. It’s something you need to do – I understand that; it’s enough.” Tormund accepted, bridging the gap of their understandings.

“You’re still welcome in Winterfell. You can meet my siblings.” Jon offered.

“I’ve met your sibling.” The ginger snubbed with a frown.

“Siblings.” The King in the North emphasised with a small smile. “My sister, my brother – they came home whilst I was in Dragonstone.”

“More Starks, eh?” Tormund chuckled.

“4 out of 6 of us made it. It’s not enough, I miss Robb every day, I failed Rickon, but I…” The Stark trailed off, his breath fogging in the cold.

“What is it?” Tormund prodded.

“I’m loathe to say it out loud but… I can’t believe my sister is alive. It doesn’t seem real. I’m terrified to accept it until I see her, until I can hug her, can muss her hair again.” He finished quietly, a sigh on his lips. “I just want to go home so I can see her.”

“That why you’re thinking about Winterfell so much?” The Wildling concluded.

“It’s stupid being here.” Jon looked behind them, checking the others weren’t close before continuing. “It’s risky and it’s dangerous and it might all be for naught considering Cersei Lannister is unreasonable and selfish and cruel – but that’s not what’s leading my want in abandoning this - my sister is. I should have been there when she found her way home. I don’t even know when I will be there again. What if she needs me?”

“What if you need her?” Tormund countered, digging to the unsaid.

“She’s one the only things I’ve ever treasured, that I was allowed to love. I always thought we’d see Winter together.” The King of the North said with sadness as he looked out onto the white of their surroundings.

“Suppose I need to watch your arse during this stupid mission we’re on then, eh? So’s you can get back to that castle of yours.” Tormund offered with a smile, his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide as he looked at Jon. Jon smiled back at him, nodding once before checking behind again for the others he was leading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	70. The Fate Of It

“What do you reckon to all this then, Beric?” Thoros asked his companion, nodding towards the men walking ahead of them.

“You’re asking me?” Beric replied quietly, keeping his focus forward.

“Still the knight between us, aren’t you?” Thoros said with some amusement.

“And you still the priest, Thoros.” Beric pointed out.

“Hm, think the Lord of Light may be choosing another one to carry on his work.” Thoros said with some softness. “I’m not sure I’m going to make it out the other side of this.”

“Thoros – “ Beric stopped walking and turned to the Red Priest.

“Of all the people to be here – of all the people the lad ends up with, it’s another Stark?” Thoros said, cutting off Beric as he looked at Gendry walking with Jon and Tormund up front. “Funny, don’t you think?” he carried on moving, only turning to the other man briefly, making the point he didn’t want to discuss his remark.

“There’s a purpose.” Beric reasoned, discomfort shown in the furrow of his brows.

“Oh of course there is, but what is it? What did we miss about him?” Thoros wondered.

“Do you think the Stark girl is still alive?” Beric asked.

“We’re all still breathing. Well, some of us more than others.” Thoros joked with a smirk and a dip of his body, bowing towards the other man.

“The Lord of Light had a need for him.” Beric said, dismissing the personal implication and continuing to talk of Gendry. “I assumed it would be to his death, but perhaps not.”

“Perhaps not yet.” Thoros corrected.

“There’s more to it? Maybe with the girl.” Beric suggested.

“I’m sad I won’t get to see what it is. A bastard and an unlikely lady? I do like a happy ending.” Beric said with a raise of his eyebrows and a quiet, almost smug smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	71. The Fate Of It - 2. To The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a second part to the last Chapter and at first I was really wtfing over how I could continue it, but there was an exchange of two lines I thought of and wished I'd had in the last Chapter, so I kind of just found a setting for this. I think it works? Maybe? haha.

“Thoros.” Beric breathed with panic as he went to his priest who lay bloodied.

“Guess that’s why I was feeling like the end was coming. A bloody bear?” Thoros let out a dry laugh that quickly turned to a pained moan.

“Just…stay still.” Beric ran his eyes over the extensive injuries left by the dead. “All these times you’ve brought me back and you can’t do it for yourself?”

“Doesn’t really work…that way.” Thoros breathed with difficulty.

“You saved Clegane.” Beric observed, briefly looking up at The Hound moving with the others as they tried to deal with the leftover carnage of the fight.

“The Lord of Light has marked him. The fire – he needs to find a way.” Thoros started patting his side, feeling for something.

“The lad helped you.” Beric said as he pushed Thoros’ hand away, grabbing the wineskin the priest was obviously seeking himself.

“You say that with surprise.” Thoros joked with a grin as he took the wineskin from the other man and pushed himself into a sitting position.

“He’s angry.” Beric frowned.

“So was the girl.” Thoros pointed out with a raise of his rum before taking a gulp.

“He’s caught up to her.” Beric muttered thoughtfully, almost to himself.

“Follow it, Beric. We happened upon them for a reason, they were together for a reason. Aren’t you curious?” Thoros said his eyebrows with some glee, contrasting the physical state of him.

“I’d rather find out with my priest beside me.” Beric said sadly, looking over Thoros.

“We are only instruments for the Lord of Light, my friend.” Thoros insisted with some peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everybody! Thank you so much for all the support for this. It's been incredible.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	72. What Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character! And kind of cheating, I think, because it's not an interaction that happens on the show, but they were both at the same place at the same time so I hope you'll all allow it.

“Ah, Ser Davos.” Varys greeted the smuggler as they met on the shoreline at Dragonstone. “Tyrion informed me you were both back from your visit to King’s Landing, and with…a companion.” Varys’ turned his attention to Gendry by Davos’ side, openly staring at him.

“Varys, this is, uh –“ Davos started to introduce the men only for Varys to cut him off.

“Gendry, is it?” Varys queried, smugness obvious in the lilt of his voice. “Oh, no need to look so alarmed. You have nothing to fear from me, I assure you.” Varys stood in his usual stance, his arms inside the sleeves of his robes as he assessed the smith. “It is Gendry, yes? Warded with Tobho Mott.”

“How do you know that?” Gendry questioned suspiciously. Ser Davos frowned with concern but remained silent.

“I helped find you that home.” Varys boasted. “I must admit, no one seemed to know if you had survived or not, after Joffrey ordered all of Robert’s bastards killed. I see from your reaction you are aware of your parentage.” Varys raised his eyebrows.

“Yes.” Gendry confirmed, gritting his teeth.

“Hm. You may be the last surviving Baratheon, bastard or not. And now you’re here with Ser Davos…” The Spider switched his attention back to Davos. “Replacing Stannis?” he asked with some amusement.

“He’s here to give his services to the North, to Jon Snow.” Davos defended as he straightened his shoulders, the display of the allegiance as grand as the smuggler could be.

“To the Starks?” Varys asked, his face turning thoughtful. “Well, I suppose we shouldn’t expect anything less now, should we. Robert would be pleased, I’d dare say. He was so determined for his son to be paired in marriage with a Stark girl. Perhaps that will still happen.”

“Arya? Is Arya here?” Gendry questioned with urgency, looking at both of the men. Davos’ frown deepened as he stared back.

“Oh my.” Varys exclaimed. “Even I was unaware of this development.”

“Is she here?” Gendry demanded.

“Gendry, how do you know Arya Stark?” Davos asked, turning more towards him and shutting Varys out.

“She…we…” Gendry trailed off, swallowing his words as his breathing quickened. “Ser Davos, please, just tell me, is she here?”

“No, she's not here.” Davos said after pausing for a moment. Gendry's shoulders slumped.

“It seems she’s in Winterfell.” Varys interrupted the conversation. Davos looked back at him, unimpressed, before he moved to stand by Gendry’s side again. “Arrived home, the first time anyone in Westeros has apparently seen her in years and now you turn up… How…timely.” Varys continued.

“Is she okay?” Gendry asked quietly as he stared down at his feet, the prints he’d left in the gritty sand of Dragonstone.

“As far as we know, yes.” Davos reassured slowly, still sounding unsure.

“A word of advice?” Varys gained their attention again. “Don’t mention the Baratheon part of you in front of the Mother of Dragons.”

“You would lie to your Queen?” Davos challenged.

“Not at all.” Varys said easily. “But you may all die on your journey and I would hate to upset her without cause.” He explained with a frown of mock-concern and a subtle shrug. "And uh, your weapon of choice?" Varys paused as Gendry tightened his grip on his warhammer. "You won't remain anonymous for very long carrying that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it still good to say Happy New Year? Ha. Hope everyone's having a great start to the year so far!


	73. Not The Only Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a Part 2 to this. I don't usually plan Part 2's but this one seemed obvious. I'd like to say I will post it today, but my ability to keep to a schedule recently has been pretty absent. I'll try.

“Sansa, how is she keeping?” Tyrion asked Jon Snow as they walked the length of the stone path to the top of Dragonstone.

“Better, now she’s at home in Winterfell when it’s actually her home again.” Jon said.

“Yes, I imagine that’s true. I was sorry, about everything that happened.” Tyrion apologised, looking up at the King of The North next to him.

“She doesn’t seem to hold any ill will against you.” Jon assured the Lannister. “She told me you treated her well.” He added quietly, with some awkwardness to the subject.

“I tried, for all the good it did either of us.” Tyrion said, resentment clear in his voice.

“She’s where she belongs, that’s all that matters now.” Jon concluded. Tyrion stopped in front of him and turned to face him.

“Forgive me but I wasn’t under the impression you were particularly close.” Tyrion stated with a questioning frown.

“We weren’t. Least of all my siblings, actually. But it’s different now.” Jon said.

“Because you’re the only two left?” The dwarf pushed.

“I don’t believe that.” Jon refuted immediately, stepping back when he realised what he’d said.

“No?” Tyrion asked. Jon sighed, moving towards the stone wall closest to Tyrion. The Lannister followed and stood in front of him, the two creating a private space. The accompanying guards and companions all kept their distance respectively, though Ser Davos wasn’t subtle in his disconcertion as he frowned at them.

“Bran – Rickon survived when we thought him dead, Bran could have as well.” Jon argued his case.

“I’m sorry about Rickon.” Tyrion offered. Jon only nodded in acknowledgement, the weight of the loss still pressing on him. “I did like Bran, a fellow cripple.” Tyrion added in a lighter tone. “And as for your other sibling?”

“Arya.” Jon said automatically.

“It was my understanding that nobody seems to be aware of the fate of her.” Tyrion said, probing the matter.

“She’s alive.” Jon whispered almost to himself before he took a deep breath.

“You know this?” Tryion questioned with interest. Jon looked around them before answering.

“A member of my guard, Brienne, she came across her.” Jon revealed.

“Recently?” Tyrion asked.

“More recently than the rest of the Westeros would like to believe. In the Riverlands. With…The Hound.” Jon revealed with an unsettled frown.

“He’d taken her from King's Landing?” Tyrion guessed thoughtfully.

“According to Brienne, no.” Jon said.

“Interesting.” Tyrion stated, a speculative frown touching his features.

“Arya wouldn’t go with Brienne. Brienne and The Hound fought. She won.” Jon explained further.

“But Arya wouldn't go with her, leaving her alone?” Tyrion asked, the implication of possible consequences heavy.

“She’s alive.” Jon said sternly, arguing the hint and staring down at Tyrion.

“Again I ask, you know this?” Tyrion repeated calmly, unaffected by Jon’s attitude.

“She…she has to be.” Jon sighed into the words.

“Blind faith, Jon Snow ?” Tyrion asked, raising his eyebrows sceptically.

“I’d…I’d know. I have to believe I’d know.” Jon said quietly, desperation in his voice as he looked past Tyrion, down at the water.

“Based on?” Tyrion pushed.

“It’s Arya. I’d know.” Jon repeated with more confidence.

“Hm.” Tyrion hummed as he looked Jon up and down, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Tyrion?” Jon asked, acknowledging the way Tyrion was judging him.

“Well, I hope that faith of yours proves to be true.” Tyrion said, his face clearing. “Shall we?” he asked, gesturing at the rest of the climb they had before them. Jon followed, signalling for Ser Davos to join him again with a dip of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	74. Not The Only Ones - 2. Familiar Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a reason for the Part 2 other than the plot difference (getting the raven about the Starks) is because I thought people who don't enjoy this part, could still like Part 1.

“You were right then, about Bran and Arya being alive.” Tyrion said to Jon as they walked through halls of Dragonstone after the news of Winterfell reached them. “I’m pleased for you.”

“Thank you.” Jon responded, his brows deeply furrowed.

“Do feel free to inform your face of the news of your family.” Tyrion joked dryly. “What is it?”

“Arya and Sansa were never close.” Jon stated with worry.

“And neither were you and Sansa, but that’s changed. Why would they be different?” Tyrion reasoned.

“Sansa has both softened and hardened. She told me she admired Cersei.” The Stark revealed.

“Well, there is plenty to admire about my sister.” Tyrion countered.

“And plenty to fear.” Jon argued, stopping and turning to face Tyrion.

“Yes, but one does not diminish the other and only a fool would think so.” Tyrion pointed out calmly as he continued to walk ahead. “Besides, perhaps Arya has changed just as much. She was after all, companion to The Lannister guard.”

“Arya is nothing like Cersei, or The Hound. She’d never be like a Lannister.” Jon said with some anger, standing his ground and staring at Tyrion’s back.

“I’ll ignore the insult.” Tyrion muttered loudly, turning his head slightly.

“Tyrion –“ Jon sighed, lowering his head as he lost some of his rage.

“I wonder if the real question should be, are you?” Tyrion asked as he finally turned around to face Jon again, though he didn’t walk back towards him.

“Am I what?” Jon questioned.

“Anything like a Lannister?” Tyrion wondered. Jon’s frown tightened but Tyrion continued to speak. “Hm. Would you do anything for your family, Jon Snow? For Arya?”

“Of course I would.” Jon immediately vowed. “She’s my –“

“Your beloved sister?” Tyrion finished, cutting off the King in the North.

“Make your point, Tyrion.” Jon demanded quietly, his breathing slow and heavy.

“Fierce devotion, loyal commitment, a naive belief in her goodness.” The Lannister listed as he walked towards Jon, closing the gap between them. “'Blind faith'. That was what you said to me. You were sure she was alive because your love of her would inform you otherwise. Because…you would know if she were no longer in the world. That’s a heavy love. Reminds me of one I witnessed my whole life. In fact, correct me if I’m wrong – I can’t say I paid much attention to your sister for the short time I was in Winterfell; I was mostly drunk the entire time – but don’t you favour each other also? The Stark look? When…the others do not, more a Tully resemblance? How...familiar.” Tyrion gestured to himself.

“I consider you a friend, Tyrion, and a good man. I value you as an ally. But you need to stop your insinuation, now.” Jon ordered, the threat clear.

“Am I wrong?” Tyrion asked casually, his eyebrows raised.

“Yes.” Jon said through gritted teeth, staring down at Tyrion.

“Because Starks are beyond reproach, yes? So worried about the sister you no longer know, in case the one you’ve found new affection for…what? Dares upset her? It shall be an interesting reunion, between you both.” Tyrion stated, his voice laced with suggestion.

“This conversation is over.” Jon declared, marching past Tyrion.

“You may think badly of Cersei.” Tyrion said in a more sincere tone, causing Jon to stop, though he didn’t turn around and Tyrion stared at his back, a switch of their earlier positions. “You wouldn’t be wrong. She is bitter, believes she is owed the right to rule. And she is cruel for it, but Jaime is a good man. She hates me, and Jamie spent our lives trying to keep peace between us. He isn’t bad, he just loves her.” Tyrion added sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't often give my personal take on a lot of these but I wanted to explain something here and it's just something I find interesting, so I hope you'll all indulge me haha.
> 
> Firstly, this is the most explicit Jon and Arya possible romance take I've obviously done and I imagine will do. I'm very much Team Arya and Gendry, but this is kind of an apology to a question on tumblr about Arya and Jon that I never posted a response to. I started one, wasn't sure about the right thing to say at the time and it's still sitting in my drafts. So this is an apology, if that person is reading this.
> 
> And I've left it open and deliberately ambiguous. If you think Jon is just totally offended and there's nothing there, that's fine. If you think Jon is freaked out because he thinks Tyrion may have a point, that's cool too. It's really up to you.  
> Tyrion's last comment about Cersei and Jaime is also supposed to be a reference and comparison to Dany as well, for the reader. I figured that was apt, even more so given Tyrion's concern in the show about that relationship.
> 
> I am someone who reading ASOIAF believed the story was a history repeats of Targaryen, Stark and Baratheon with Jon, Arya and Gendry. It wasn't until the show aired that I started to re-evaluate that. The change of Ned's "You will marry a King" to "You will marry a lord" to Arya and the actor age differences and the lack of Ned Dayne, whom I see as one of the most obvious 'Jon is a Targaryen' things in the books. His purple-looking eyes and blonde hair, and he and Arya talking about Jon and Jon's parentage as Gendry the Baratheon grumbles jealously behind them? It was always just so duh to me. Those things made me realise the story wasn't what I had previously thought it was. Though I have to say, I didn't think that some years later I would be so disappointed by how much Arya has been devalued in that story and that obvious contradiction with the books still makes me question if book and show will go different ways.  
> But regardless of when the story changed, I firmly believe that the presence of GRRM's original intention and want of Jon and Arya's relationship is still all over those books. Obviously, none of it is in the show.
> 
> And though I am Team Arya and Gendry, I still found what I thought was the fuller story to be interesting. GRRM has a very specific idea of incest. It's two people who are soulmates and no one else can understand and they look alike and have a strong family bond from the start of their lives and it's just them against the world. He's repetitive in that. I assume in order to make the incest story Jon does/will end up with more acceptable with the audience, every single one of those points is the opposite for Jon and Dany. No actual family relationship, opposite looks, opposite temperaments and they have loved someone else.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	75. Consequence Of Marriage

“I’m a bastard.” Jon stated. Missandei frowned in confusion, her question unsolved. “My mother and father weren’t married.” Jon clarified.

“Is the custom different in Naath?” Ser Davos asked Missandei when she didn’t say anything.

“We don’t have marriage in Naath.” she informed them. “So the concept of a bastard doesn’t exist.” Ser Davos and Jon turned to each other.

“That sounds…liberating.” Ser Davos mused. Jon gave a quiet chuckle.

“My sister, Arya – I feel she would appreciate your homeland. She always hated the fate of marriage.” Jon said. Missandei smiled, bowing her head at the compliment. “Why did you leave?”

“I was stolen away, by slavers.” Missandei explained.

“I’m sorry.” Jon offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone still reading!
> 
> I thought about making this longer, maybe with Missandei asking if Arya was a Snow or a Stark, but I liked that it was so simple. Just one line added would have made such a difference for us Arya fans.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	76. Faceless Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic recently reached the 50K hits mark, which is just incredible. I am really grateful for how much support everyone has given this and I'm so glad I could give you all something you've enjoyed. I was thinking, to celebrate it, I'd maybe do a Chapter that is my kind of scenario. The kind of scenes I started envisioning and hoping for when the first spoilers about Gendry and Jon being at Dragonstone came out.

“You saw what happened to Walder Frey and his family.” Jaime pointed out, adding to his argument.

“I heard.” Cersei said flatly as she turned away. “How could we ever trust a man like that?” she dismissed.

“We couldn’t. He was an old coward. But The Freys supported us. Whoever killed them is no friend of ours.” Jaime reasoned, watching Cersei’s back.

“The North Remembers’.” She quoted with a mocking disdain. “That was the warning that was supposed to make us fall back in fear? As if that Stark bastard could make a dent.” The contested Queen scoffed.

“We don’t even know it was the Starks.” Jaime pushed back. “It may be someone loyal to them, to Ned Stark, to Robb Stark. Or to the Tully’s. It could even have been the family of Robb Stark’s bride. We don’t know.” Cersei turned around to face him again.

“You think some forgotten family has just turned up out of nowhere from Essos for revenge?” Cersei ridiculed.

“She was slaughtered as well, her baby murdered still in the womb. Some still care about the death of their children, more so when it’s ended the family line.” Jaime baited with spite, and hurt. Cersei stared at him with rage in her eyes, but not once did she lose composure. Her hands remained clasped together in front of her. Jaime looked away first, his head lowering in resignation. “It appears to be an individual act, separate from Jon Snow and Sansa Stark’s offences.” He added in a calmer tone.

“Then why should we be concerned? It isn’t someone with an army.” Cersei said dismissively as she moved over the painted map again, her dress trailing behind her.

“But still they were able to wipe out an entire family!” Jaime reasoned. “It’s a powerful, faceless enemy. Another one! We need allies. Stronger, better allies. We can’t win this war alone.” He continued to implore, left talking to her back again.

“Do you think I listened to father for 40 years and learned nothing?” Cersei said with confidence, hinting at plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene always bugged me. Like, Arya made a pretty big thing about making sure everyone knew it was someone to do with the North and the Starks and yet Jaime is all 'who ever could it be?'
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	77. Lost, Found, Lost Again

The group ran through the snow, following Jon’s lead when he stopped as they reached a split in the path. He looked at both directions quickly, panting as he thought through the options and the others looked around. He turned to Gendry. “Run back to Eastwatch. Get a raven to Daenerys, tell her what’s happened.” He ordered. The smith was shaking his head before Jon finished his command.

“I’m not leaving you.” Gendry vowed.

“You’re the fastest –” Jon tried to argue.

“I left Arya!” Gendry yelled. “I can’t leave her brother too.” He heaved. Jon stared at him with wide eyes, all the urgency leaving him. Gendry looked back, waiting for the reprimand.

“We haven’t got time for this!” Tormund pointed out as he interrupted them, snapping Jon out of his shock. The ex-Commander of the Night’s Watch closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath before he stepped forward to address Gendry again.

“Neither of us will see Arya again if you don’t get help.” Jon beseeched. “Go, now!”

Gendry stared at him for a second longer, struggling with the decision, before he accepted the order and turned for the other direction. Tormund grabbed at him, taking a hold of the warhammer he carried.

“You’re faster without the hammer, give it.” Tormund reasoned as he tugged at the weapon. “Give it.” He repeated. Gendry looked at the warhammer, and then Jon. He exhaled a sigh as he allowed the ginger man to take the armament, making his second sacrifice of letting go of the only physical connection he had left to family he had lost. He ran for Eastwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short, minor line change one.
> 
> More POV/description themed that I usually do (you all know I've said so many times now that I've always tried to keep most of these pretty basic in scenes as if they were on TV and up to the viewer to interpret) but I guess I was caught up in the idea of both Jon and the Baratheon warhammer both representing this last, tangible link Gendry has to any idea of family he's had, and him having to give them both up at the same time. He does do that look at the warhammer, and then Jon, so headcanon that's what's going on! Ha.
> 
> Also, like hell Gendry is the fastest! He has no idea how to run or breathe in the snow and cold. No wonder he collapsed!
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	78. Lost, Found, Lost Again. 2 - Getting It Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader asked for a follow up for the last Chapter. This probably isn't what you were looking for, I imagine you wanted a reaction from Jon? I started to write that but it was too similar to another Chapter I'm thinking about doing. So I hope this is okay, and I'll post the similar one soon, after the next one for a bit of a buffer.

“Your hammer's there.” Tormund informed Gendry as the smith was passing through the main hall room of Eastwatch. Gendry stopped, heading for the weapon. He picked it up and looked it over, feeling the weight of it in his hands. “It’s a good one. You make it?” the Wilding asked from the table across the room.

“Yeah.” Gendry replied quietly, still examining the warhammer with intensity.

“Hm.” Tormund nodded as he continued eating his meal. “You're looking less peaky, less dead.” He said, peering over at Gendry with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m feeling better.” Gendry replied, taking a seat on the bench on the opposite side and placing the warhammer flat next to him. He shuddered, still recovering from the exposure to the elements.

“You’ll get used to it.” Tormund nodded at him as he took a mouthful of broth.

“I’m not sure I want to.” Gendry sniffed, burying himself into his furs. “How’s Jon?” he asked. “Ser Davos said he was recovering.”

“Aye, he’ll be fine. Can’t keep that bastard down, I’ll give him that.” Tormund praised with a jab of his spoon.

“That’s good.” Gendry muttered as he stared down at the table. Tormund watched him.

“Yeah? Anxious to talk about this Arya, are you?” Tormund asked with a growing grin as Gendry paled further. “I heard yeh.” He added, using the spoon to gesture at Gendry across the table. “What's the story there?”

“Nothing.” Gendry shook his head.

“That the way of it?” Tormund sat his spoon down in his bowl and braced his hands against the table. “I’ll ask Davos then, shall I?” he nodded over Gendry’s shoulder as he started to push himself up.

“No, wait!” Gendry exclaimed in a whisper, standing up. He looked behind him in a panic and let out a heavy sigh when he realised no one was there. Tormund started laughing as he relaxed on the bench again.

“It’s going to come out.” The Wildling warned. Gendry dropped down heavily to his seat. “Jon isn’t going to wake up and have forgotten you declared fucking and leaving his sister.”

“That’s not –“ Gendry tried to interrupt.

“His Second probably already knows, or will soon enough.” Tormund continued.

“That’s not what I said!” Gendry finally got out. “We didn’t… It wasn’t like that!” he defended with a glare.

“No? So you don’t have intentions on her then?” Tormund asked sceptically as he picked up his spoon again.

“It was years ago, we were just children.” Gendry explained defensively. “I would have clubbed anybody who thought that way about her. She would have tried to stab them herself!”

“What were you’s then?” Tormund asked.

“We were friends.” Gendry replied quietly after a pause, dropping his eyeline down to the table again.

“Men and women aren’t friends, lad.” Tormund said softly, looking at Gendry over his spoon as he slurped his broth.

“I told you, we weren’t –“ Gendry tried, but was talked over again.

“You were little ones, I heard you.” Tormund accepted patiently as he swallowed. “Why’d you leave her then?” he asked, taking another spoonful. Gendry paused before he looked at the ginger opposite.

“Because men and women aren’t friends in this world.” Gendry conceded with a sad smile. "Because Ladies and Bastards aren’t friends in this world. They can’t be…they can’t be family.” He sighed, shrugging his furs higher.

“Kneeling rubbish it is then? Can’t help much with that.” Tormund said with a frown as he sucked at his teeth. “The other sister married a bastard though. A right nasty one, that Bolton.”

“That shouldn’t have happened. It wasn’t right.” Gendry declared. Tormund dropped his spoon into the bowl again and wiped at his beard.

“Like you Southerners calling Jon ‘King’ isn’t right?” Tormund said pointedly with a raise his eyebrows, leaning over the table. “World’s changing, yours and mine.” He added as he sat back again. “Way I see it, only thing that matters is she wants you. I'm looking forward to seeing you trying to convince Jon you don’t want her.” His lips curved into a smirk as Gendry swallowed nervously. "Is she still a Lady? Or is it Princess now?" he asked, bellowing out another laugh when Gendry looked at him with some fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find these scenes difficult because there is no canon to work around, which kinda goes against the whole point of the fic haha. Gendry in the snow is the last time we see him on the show. I still don't know where the hell he is at the end of the season. My headcanon preference is he's on his way to Winterfell. Anyway, I end up in this difficult place of not wanting to describe the location the scene because it isn't canon, but then also not wanting to be too vague.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's still reading this thing :) I'm hoping to post again in the next couple days.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	79. It Was Already Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have had this up a couple days ago, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get another fic done (a Daredevil/Punisher one) first. I still worry about all my writing blurring into one big characterisation. Please tell me if any of my GoT characterisation starts to go weird and Frank Castle's voice seems to make an appearance.

“Out with it then.” The Hound demanded as he stormed up to Jon, quickly catching ground to the man who was leading the others beyond The Wall.

“I’m sorry?“ Jon asked with a frown, not faltering in his steps as he looked at him.

“The ginger twat says Brienne of Tarth is in Winterfell, so I know you know I was with that sister of yours.” The Hound said.

“I do.” Jon confirmed calmly, turning his focus ahead of them.

“Get on with it then!” Sandor yelled impatiently. “Why aren’t you asking me?”

“Because I don’t need to ask you about your time with Arya. It doesn’t matter now.” Jon said, still as calm as he continued to keep his attention in front. The Hound looked him over, his expression turning to further disdain.

“I thought you Starks were all about family and honour but you don’t care what happened to her? She was braver than you are.” Sandor judged.

“Probably, she always was.” Jon agreed with a smile, briefly lowering his head and looking at the snow, crunching as they moved. “But that’s not why I’m not asking you about it. Arya’s in Winterfell.” He revealed after a pause. “She’s alive, and she’s safe.”

“She went with the Tarth woman after all then.” The Hound assumed quietly, the anger leaving him.

“No. She showed up in Winterfell only recently, alone.” Jon explained. He slowed his footsteps until he stopped. The Hound did the same as Jon turned to face him fully. “So I don’t need to hear what she went through, not from you. If she says you did anything to her I’ll take the sword to you myself, but right now you’re a capable fighter I can use.” Jon warned, meeting his eyes before walking again, leaving The Hound behind.

“Bloody Starks. Annoying brats, the whole bleeding lot of them!” The Hound grumbled to himself as he glared at Jon’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was time Jon got to have the last word. It's hard not to have him just as the clueless one who finds something out, given the way of the canon writing at this stage. But I thought this could give him some cover for why he didn't ask about Arya and helps him seem like the thoughtful, competent but introverted leader he's supposed to be.
> 
> I was missing The Hound.
> 
> Thank you for still reading!
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	80. When You Get There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I went with Tormund for that recent Part 2, because I had planned on doing this kind of scene and I thought they would be too similar otherwise.
> 
> This is also very headcanony, but I guess it could fill in a potential for where the hell Gendry is at the end of the season. Also, there's some news in the End Notes :)

“You did well, getting back in time to send for help. Thank you.” Jon said to Gendry from where he lay in a bed at Eastwatch, recovering.

“I fell in the snow.” Gendry pointed out as he hovered in the doorway. “It’s Ser Davos you should be thanking, Your Grace.”

“I already have.” Jon replied. Gendry nodded, bowing his head.

“Is that everything you wanted to see me for then?” The smith asked, still obviously uncomfortable.

“We’re leaving for King’s Landing in the morning.” Jon announced. “You’re not coming.”

“But –“ Gendry protested.

“It’s too dangerous.” Jon cut him off.

“Your Grace, please.” Gendry tried to argue, finally taking a step inside the room.

“I need you here, in the north.” Jon said, disregarding Gendry’s attempt to reason.

“I don’t…” Gendry trailed off as he frowned, not understanding.

“Ser Davos tells me you’re a skilled smith.” Jon said, pushing himself up to sit higher in his bed.

“I think Ser Davos is too kind. He hasn’t seen my work enough to judge.” Gendry rejected the admiration. “But I did train under Tobho Mott. He’s the best in on the Street of Steel, of King’s Landing.” He explained when Jon frowned. “I may fall on my face out there, but I know my way around a smithy.”

“Do you know how to smith Valyrian steel?” Jon asked.

“In theory.” Gendry replied. “I mean, yes, I do know how, I know the method. It’s just…it’s rare. Rarer still because it doesn’t fail its owner and the few ones that have it…well, Lords tends to be protective over their arms, whether they use them or not.” He added with some judgement. "It wasn’t steel I got to work with myself. I remember Master Mott only having it in the shop once or twice..” He added, walking fully into the room and approaching Jon, more comfortable with the subject.

“What about Dragon’s Glass?” Jon asked.

“Your Grace.“ The smith cautioned with a single shake of his head as he stared down at the bedridden leader.

“Gendry, could you do it?” Jon pushed.

“I think so. If I can work out how it responds, how it takes to tooling. I should be able to make some kind of dagger with it, at least. It shouldn’t be too hard. But I’ll need practice.” Gendry warned.

“That’s fine.” Jon accepted, letting out a sigh of relief as he relaxed against his pillow again. “I need you to take the Dragon Glass we mined and go to Winterfell.” He ordered.

“Winterfell.” Gendry breathed.

“It’s –“ Jon tried to explain but the smith talked over him.

“The Stark home, I know.” Gendry said distractedly.

“Is that a problem?” Jon asked, noticing Gendry’s mood. “You could maybe do it here, on the wall. There’s a smithy at Castle Black but –“

“No!” Gendry interrupted again. “I’d…I’d like to go to Winterfell. Thank you, Your Grace.” He said quietly, bowing his head again.

“You’ll leave at dawn.” Jon commanded. “The guards…the remaining men I brought will accompany you.” He added with some sadness for the lost men. “Gendry?” he said with a frown, looking at the smith who didn’t seem to be leaving.

“I’m sorry Your Grace, but before you entrust me with the Winterfell smithy…there’s something I need to tell you. I lied to you. That is, I didn’t tell you everything, the truth.” Gendry said in a rush.

“You didn’t meet my father.” Jon assumed.

“No, I did!” Gendry replied. “He wanted to buy a piece of my armour.”

“I’ll take that as a recommendation of your ability then.” Jon said with a small smile. “What is it?” he asked when Gendry didn’t smile back.

“It’s just…he’s not the only…” Gendry exhaled heavily. “You’re the third Stark I’ve met. I mean, I know you’re not… I know you’re a Snow, but…”

“Tell me.” Jon demanded, cutting off Gendry’s rambling.

“I spent the first years of the war travelling north…with Arya. But I promise, I don’t know where she is.” Gendry swore. “We were separated when The Brotherhood sold me.”

“You should have told me this.” Jon said with a frown.

“I know. I know I should have.” Gendry accepted. “But I was afraid you’d send me away. Arya was the only family I’ve ever had. I know I shouldn't feel that way, and I don’t have a right to it but…" he trailed off, his head hanging low. "I'm sorry.”

“My sister trusted you?” Jon asked.

“Yes.” Gendry replied, facing the bed again. “And I trusted her. It’s why I –”

“It’s why you trusted me.” Jon finished quietly, looking down at the furs covering him. “And you don’t know where she is now?” he asked, tilting his head towards Gendry.

“I swear, Your Grace.” Gendry said adamantly.

“Check the libraries when you get to Winterfell. For anything there could be on Dragon Glass.” Jon suggested after some silence. “I already looked but Sansa has been continuing to restore things. And ask Bran if he knows…anything.” He added with a thoughtful frown.

“I can’t read, Your Grace.” Gendry said with embarrassment. Jon turned his and raised his head fully to look over the smith. Gendry met his eyes with his own frown before he swallowed, shifting on his feet and looking away.

“Ask Arya to help you.” Jon recommended, staring at Gendry who looked back in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that was kind of a fun ending, ha. There will not be a part two because...
> 
> So I get asked a lot about doing second reunion fics (the ones I did were very short and specific in their scenes) and I've said from the start of these that I wanted to attempt to extend one into a proper fic and I'm pretty sure this is the one I'm going to do it with. It's just too obvious not to and I think it could lead to a lot of potentially possibly canon material. Fair warning though, I don't know when I'm going to start writing it. I'm currently already doing 4 male POVs and 4 females POVs from 4 different fandoms/6 different shows as well as these drabbles which are easier because there's no POV, but there's still a lot of characterisation I want to get right in these. So it seems like a very obviously stupid idea to start a brand new possibly mixed POV multi-chapter fic, especially one that would be in a very new tone, given GoT's style. I'd like to finish at least one but probably two current fics before going forward with this new one.
> 
> In it I'll redo and expand this scene itself and then continue on with it. I'll make mention of it here when I do get around to it, so I hope some of you read it :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone still reading these!
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	81. Services of Essos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a reference one, but I liked the idea.

“I see a great deal of potential in that venture.” Tycho Nestoris of The Iron Bank said, standing next to Cersei as they looked at the painted map on the stone ground of the court yard. “I imagine it would require…outside investment.” He added with suggestion.

“It will indeed.” Cersei confirmed as she clutching her glass. “I need to expand my armies, my navies. My hand Qyburn has made overtures with the Gold Company in Essos.” She said, turning her head towards the Braavosi visitor.

“I know them well.” Tycho nodded. “They’ve helped us recover significant sums from parties who have fallen into deep arears.”

“That’s good to hear.” Cersei said as she stared ahead again. “I too would like them to recover some things that belong to me.”

“The House of Black and White is also an option of service we occasionally rely upon, for our more delicate of matters.” Tycho suggested casually, a threatening undertone obvious. Cersei half-turned her head again, listening. “We do try to work with our clients as much as we can to recover what is owed, but sometimes such a hiring is worth the trouble. And to my understanding, The House of Black and White has had some recruits of recent that may be a suitable candidate for such…unpleasantries.” He paused, letting the indication settle. Cersei fully turned her head to look at him. He smiled. “Rest assured, Your Grace, you’ll have the full support of The Iron Bank…as soon as the gold arrives.“ he added the warning, keeping his friendly surface demeanour in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support of my plan for a multi-chapter fic. Everyone's been so nice. And hi and thank you to new readers too :)
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


	82. Presence In The North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm alive.

“You’re The Hound. I saw you in Winterfell.” Jon said as he looked through the bars at the former Baratheon guard who lay on his back on a bench. The Hound turned his head to stare at Jon. “How long have you been here?” Jon questioned.

“Ask that ginger cunt.” The Hound bit back, nodding at Tormund.

“When did they get here?” Jon asked the Wildling standing by him.

“Only recently.” Tormund replied, some amusement in his voice as he looked at Sandor.

Jon turned his attention back to The Hound. “Did you travel via Winterfell?”

“What would I go and do something like that for?” The Hound scoffed as he sat up, planting his feet on the ground and turning his body towards Jon and the others.

“To drop off Arya.” Jon explained, trying to keep his tone steady. “Did you?”

“The runt made it home, did she?” The Hound mused with a bark. “Well, good for her.”

“Were you responsible for that?” Jon asked again. The others stood by and watched the back and forth, keeping quiet.

“The bitch left me for dead years ago and I haven’t seen her since.” The Hound replied scathingly. “So no.”

“You’re Jon Snow.” Another voice spoke from the shadows behind Sandor. “We were companions of Lady Arya for a time. We’re glad to hear she’s safe.” Beric nodded to Jon as he stepped forward to show himself.

“Don't trust them. Don't trust any of them.” Gendry instructed with anger as he made his way down the last few steps to stand next to Jon. "They're The Brotherhood." He glared at Beric.

“Lad.” Beric greeted him, with unease.

“This just gets better and better. May as well off me now.” The Hound sighed as he kicked his feet up and lay back down again. “Better than listening to the bloody whinging of this lot.” He added, closing his eyes.

“Now, Clegane, no need for that.” Thoros of Myr commented, as he also made himself known.

“Fuck off, Thoros.” The Hound calmly replied, not even opening his eyes.

Jorah took a step closer. “Thoros?” he asked with surprise, looking at the man in the corner. “I hardly recognised you.”

“Ser Jorah Mormont.” Thoros said. “They won’t give me anything to drink down here. I haven’t been feeling myself.” He complained wryly.

“You’re a fucking Mormont?” Tormund spit out at Jorah, distracting the others from the previous topic as the Wildling challenged him.

The Hound peeked an eye open to watch the new confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed...logical? Like, the last person known to have seen Arya just happens to be in the North not long after she turns up again? Wouldn't you assume there's a coincidence? And it's a mention that still allows for D&D's stupid decision to not actually reveal everyone (Gendry) knew her.
> 
> Thank you for everyone still reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


End file.
